Legados II
by bird in a gale
Summary: En el Santuario se respira cierto aire de amenaza, y todos son conscientes de que tarde o temprano se desatará la guerra. La pregunta es, ¿contra quién? Y es que esta vez se agrega una variable que no habían previsto... o que lo habían hecho, pero que de todos modos no pueden impedir.
1. 1

**Prólogo**

El dios encendió el reloj de la torre y las pequeñas llamas azules brillaron en la noche, con fuerza a pesar de la lluvia torrencial que atacaba el Santuario. Ya no había vuelta atrás; cada uno pondría sus fichas en el tablero y expondría los principios que darían inicio a una nueva guerra santa.

Doce horas.

 _Tic, tac._


	2. 2

**Capítulo 1**

—Phoebe. —La Amazona de Sagitario alzó la cabeza e intentó, al ver el rostro de su diosa, ignorar la punzada en el pecho. Su porte no había perdido ni un ápice de la firmeza que solía caracterizarlo, pero ni siquiera la fuerza que imprimía a cada uno de sus movimientos era suficiente para disimular las profundas ojeras que acampaban bajo sus ojos claros; e incluso éstos parecían menos brillantes, como si la situación en general simplemente la estuviera sobrepasando. Phoebe quería luchar contra eso, quería protegerla, pero sabía que sería inútil pedirle que se mantuviera al margen. Tal vez alguna de las anteriores reencarnaciones de Athena lo hubiera permitido, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, la guardiana del noveno templo no lograba siquiera imaginarse a una Sophia dócil y obediente—. El Patriarca pasará unos días en Star Hill. Es necesario que lo haga, porque llegados a este punto no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar ni la más mínima ayuda que puedan darnos las estrellas. Pero también es de suma importancia que haya alguien al mando aquí... una persona a quienes los demás guerreros reconozcan como compañero y como líder. —Sophia clavó sus irises turquesa en los ojos de Phoebe. No era la primera vez que pensaba que tenían un cierto parecido con los de un águila, pero jamás se lo había comentado—. Necesito que tomes el lugar que te ha sido asignado hace unas horas.

La Amazona de Sagitario asintió en silencio y no discutió la orden, pero había algo que le producía cierta incomodidad. Probablemente se debía a que seguía ignorando qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Señorita Athena... —Sophia, que estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a continuar con su deber como protectora, se quedó quieta y esperó en silencio a que terminara la idea que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, con una expresión mortalmente seria que Phoebe tuvo que digerir tragando grueso. No podía verla así, tan... consumida, tan preocupada. ¡Se suponía que ellos debían protegerla! Y sin embargo la joven, que aún portaba los adornos de oro, aquellos que le conferían un aire indudablemente aguerrido y endurecían sus rasgos habitualmente suaves, la miraba directamente; como si no tuviera duda alguna con respecto a nada. Phoebe admiraba esa fuerza, pero también la entristecía a niveles que no llegaba a comprender. Era un sentimiento que bien podría haber comparado al instinto protector que se despertaba, a veces, para con su hermana menor—. Necesito que me diga qué ocurre.

Sophia sabía de antemano que esa sería su pregunta. Con suma tranquilidad, cruzó las piernas y trabó su mirada con la de la guerrera que aguardaba frente a ella, aún con una rodilla en el suelo.

—Estabas conmigo cuando Géminis y Acuario descendieron, ¿cierto? —Phoebe asintió—. No sé por qué eligieron este momento para pisar la Tierra por primera vez cuando nunca antes lo habían hecho, y es justamente eso lo que el Patriarca pretende averiguar en Star Hill. Ahora —agregó, masajeándose la sien izquierda—, si bien es cierto que ese hecho es por sí solo un gran problema e incluso una amezana hasta que no sepamos las razones de estos... dioses, hay otro asunto. —Sophia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente al trono, y dos anillos de un verde amarillento siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos con atención—. Me consta que Virgo también ha estado conviviendo con nosotros durante algún tiempo, y ahora... Supongo que lo habrás notado. —Se acercó al respaldo de oro, donde en la parte más alta había una rueda tallada y dividida en doce. Sus dedos pasaron sobre el símbolo del escorpión, y Phoebe presionó sus labios juntos—. A Trevas de Escorpio le fue ordenado que bajara al Tártaro para confirmar lo que Xenia dijo ver allí. Sobrevivió a la misión de reconocimiento, pero _alguien_ apagó su vida la segunda vez que llegó al borde del abismo. Y no precisamente el Dios Tártaro.

—Pero señorita Athena, ¿por qué...?

—Porque la diosa Nyx está despertando —finalizó ella, volteando hacia el frente y clavando sus ojos en los de Phoebe—. Y ya hemos sido atacados en más de una ocasión por sus hijos.

—No —susurró, frunciendo el ceño—. Imposible, ¿cómo...? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo...?

—Dharma intentó detenerlos, y fue entonces cuando Hypnos lo sumió en ese estado de inconsciencia. No estoy segura de por qué se retiraron ahora, pero los Oniros también estuvieron aquí.

—¿Los Oniros?

—Demonios del sueño e hijos de Nyx. El mayor, Morpheo, es probablemente el causante de las pesadillas que no les permitieron dormir durante días. —Suspiró—. Sinceramente, no sé por qué se retiraron ahora. Pero lo más grave de esto es...

—...Que Hypnos esté lo suficientemente consciente como para hacerle daño a un Caballero de Oro —murmuró la Amazona de Sagitario, comprendiendo al fin. Afiló la mirada, sintió su corazón acelerarse—. Athena, la guerra santa...

—Comenzó hace días —replicó, sombría, y bajó los escalones hasta llegar al nivel en el que se encontraba arrodillada la portadora de la armadura del arquero. Posó la mano izquierda en una de sus hombreras, extendió la derecha a su costado y el báculo de la victoria, Niké, se materializó entre sus dedos a partir del aire. El oro brilló con luz propia cuando entró en contacto con la piel de Sophia, quien se alejó de la amazona en dirección a las puertas dobles—. Phoebe, quedas al mando.

La aludida se puso de pie con rapidez.

—Athena...

—Estaré bien. No hay motivo para preocuparse.

Las hojas de madera cedieron a su paso, y un detalle llamó la atención de la mayor; en la lejanía, sobre una de las montañas bajas, la torre de piedra... y en la cúspide, el reloj estaba encendido. Doce pequeñas llamas azules bailaban con violencia, de frente al fuerte viento y desafiando a la lluvia torrencial que arreciaba contra el Santuario. Sophia salió de la Sala Patriarcal y el exterior la recibió con un relámpago, un trueno; las puertas se cerraron tras ella y Phoebe se quedó en el medio del salón de mármol, confundida y con cientos de vidas sobre sus hombros.

...

Fuera, ráfaga tras ráfaga de viento gélido azotaba los templos zodiacales y levantaba tierra y briznas de pasto. Tal era su fuerza que daba la impresión de que, más que llover de arriba hacia abajo, el agua surgía de todas las direcciones posibles. Incluso de la tierra.

—Es una lástima. A Trevas le habría encantado todo esto... La lluvia, los relámpagos, el reloj encendido —comentó Alen, observando cómo la tierra se transformaba en barro con rapidez, desde la seguridad de la Casa de Cáncer. El casco reposaba sobre su antebrazo y contra el costado de su torso cubierto de oro—. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con él de esa forma tan... determinante.

Lievin puso los brazos en jarras. Él también portaba su armadura, pero a diferencia del Caballero de Piscis, cuya impoluta capa ondeaba con suavidad tras él, el cangrejo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría haber dejado tirada la suya. No obstante, sí se había calzado el casco. No veía la necesidad de andar por la vida quitándoselo. Aunque tampoco iba a pasarse toda su existencia refunfuñándole a los demás por eso, claro.

—Se habría puesto a corretear por todo el Santuario como un niño emocionado en Navidad —replicó, con una sonrisa de lado—. Nos hará falta su entusiasmo para afrontar lo que viene.

Lievin miró de reojo a Alen, midiendo su reacción ante lo que acababa de decir. Iba a decir algo sobre el humor negro del fallecido Caballero de Escorpio, pero le pareció que eso en sí sería sacar a relucir su propio humor negro, así que se limitó a guardar silencio.

—No sé qué es lo que viene —respondió el guardán del doceavo templo, con una calma envidiable. No es que Lievin _necesitara_ estar en movimiento, pero la espera se le hacía tremendamente mortificante y allí estaba, hablando con un tipejo que parecía tener más paciencia que el propio Dharma de Virgo—, pero por lo pronto, eso no me da muy buena espina —finalizó, alzando una mano y señalando el camino que subía (o bajaba, daba lo mismo) de Leo a Cáncer.

Kairos de Acuario avanzaba hacia el cuarto templo, escalón por escalón, con una lentitud sin precedentes. Era evidente que su capa chorreaba agua, pero aún así ondeaba con violencia a sus espaldas, al igual que su cabello, que... Lievin habría podido lanzar una carcajada al ver la expresión de reproche de su compañero, pues estaba seguro de que se debía, precisamente, al estado en el cual se encontraba la melena de la amazona. Estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario jocoso, pero todo atisbo de diversión se esfumó en el aire cuando sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de la joven finlandesa.

— ¿Qué carajo...?

Ríos de agua corrían por la armadura de Acuario y pequeñas cataratas caían desde sus hombreras hasta el suelo, pero Kairos no parecía siquiera notarlo. Cientos de gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su rostro hacia abajo y formaban un hilo en su mentón, y Lievin habría podido jurar que estaba más pálida de lo habitual. Una imagen revoloteó en su cabeza, y la comparación lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Recordaba haber ido al puerto de niño, un día de tormenta, y haber quedado impresionado por el contraste entre la inexpresividad del mascarón de proa de un barco y la lluvia corriendo por su faz tallada en madera; en ese momento creyó que estaba llorando y quiso ayudarla, aunque finalmente no lo hizo. No porque se dio cuenta a tiempo de que en realidad no estaba viva, sino porque su expresión no era más que un vacío. Y recién ahora comprendía...

—Parece muerta en vida —murmuró Alen, con la delicadeza que solía caracterizarlo.

...La inexpresividad y el vacío, no eran la misma cosa.

Porque la primera puede esconder emociones, pero la segunda... la segunda es la falta de ellas. La primera era la Kairos que todos conocían; la segunda era la que él tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia en ese momento.

De pronto, Lievin no supo lo que era bromear.

—Lo está.

Kairos se detuvo frente a ellos, a unos tres metros. No entró en la Casa de Cáncer, sino que se quedó de pie bajo la lluvia. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente y a los costados del rostro por causa del agua, y pequeñas gotas quedaban suspendidas sobre sus pestañas, sin moverse y sin caer porque, después de todo, ella ni siquiera pestañeaba. Sus labios formaban una línea relajada y presentaban un alarmante tono pálido, casi como si se los hubiera pintado de blanco, y sus ojos grises parecían haber sido drenados de todo color, como si fueran transparentes. Como un cristal que separa un espacio despojado de todo, pues es eso lo que hay del otro lado: absolutamente nada.

Vacío.

—Lievin de Cáncer —pronunció Kairos, mirándolo sin verlo realmente—. Solicito tu permiso para atravesar el templo que proteges.

Lievin no atinó a decir nada. Luego de lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva y de reojo, Alen clavó sus zafiros en la acuariana y tomó el asunto en sus manos, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando su compañero como para quedarse callado ante una situación así, siendo que, además, él _nunca_ se quedaba callado.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges? —preguntó con voz suave.

Kairos parpadeó una sola vez, pero su mirada no cambió. Alen no podía explicar de dónde nacía su preocupación, pero lo cierto es que le dolía verla en ese estado. Si bien era cierto que ella no solía hablar con nadie, al ser vecinos, intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras cada tanto. No, no la conocía. Pero quizás se había acostumbrado tanto a ver una versión diferente de ella, diferente a la que tenía frente a él en ese momento; tal vez había dado por sentado que Kairos era una de esas personas incorruptibles en el tiempo y el espacio, que jamás sería doblegada y que, justamente por estar cubierta por una capa de hielo —casi literalmente hablando— era invencible, que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de verla tan... ida. Podía imaginar a Lievin furioso por la muerte de alguien, o a Deyanira desatando una sed de venganza semejante a la de un león, pero Kairos... No. La idea le era sencillamente inconcebible.

—No es asunto tuyo, Alen —respondió—, pero Dharma de Virgo está en este momento en la Casa de Géminis y necesito hablar con él. ¿Me permites?

El Caballero de Piscis dudó, pero Lievin lo tomó del brazo con suavidad y lo hizo a un lado. Le dedicó un leve gesto afirmativo a la acuariana, en completo silencio, y ella penetró en la Casa de Cáncer para desaparecer por la otra entrada en cuestión de segundos, dejando un camino de agua tras ella.

—Eso no fue muy prudente de tu parte, Lievin —reprochó el menor, volteando hacia su compañero y fulminándolo con la mirada—. Es evidente que no está bien, y tú vas y la dejas pasar como si...

—Te equivocas —lo cortó, dándole la espalda. Recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra una de las columnas de mármol de su templo, de cara a la lluvia e intentando ver la Sala Patriarcal desde allí y pese al diluvio, y suspiró inaudiblemente—. Es lo más prudente que pude haber hecho. Tú no conoces a Kairos enfadada.

—¿Tú sí? —inquirió Alen con sorna.

—Sí.

—Disculpa, pero yo no recuerdo que...

—Ése es el quid de la cuestión. Pueden llamarme mentiroso todo lo que quieran... —El Caballero de Cáncer lo miró por sobre el hombro, serio, y Alen supo que la cosa iba en serio—. Pero yo recuerdo cosas que los demás no.

El Caballero de Piscis calló. No por la expresión libre de toda la jocosidad que caracterizaba a su compañero desde que lo había conocido, sino también por el tono de su voz, por sus ojos. Porque más allá de que Lievin podía ser un excelente actor cuando quería, su mirada nunca mentía. Y Alen nunca había visto en él tal desolación. Acercándose a él, posó con suavidad una de sus manos en la ancha espalda del cuarto dorado, justo entre sus omóplatos. El mayor ni siquiera lo miró, pero pese a eso, él le susurró:

—Te creo.

Lievin lo rodeó con un brazo. No hubo agradecimientos, ni sonrisas de aliento, ni bromas al respecto. Sólo ese gesto y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la tierra. Fue un momento de paz tortuosa, porque ambos sabían que la mecha que desencadenaría la explosión ya había sido encendida; Kairos lo había hecho... o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Entre querer alargar ese instante de calma y la ansiedad de saber qué pasaría. Entre la falta de palabras y la ausencia de gestos que resultarían, al fin y al cabo, superfluos; se limitaron a observar los rayos que se perdían en el horizonte, a la espera de que comenzara la guerra que podría privarlos de más momentos como ese y que podría, por supuesto, separarlos de una manera aún más cruel de lo que ya lo hacían sus armaduras, sus rangos y su estilo de vida.

...

¿Vacía?

No, Kairos no podía permitirse ese lujo aún. Si bien era cierto que veía todo como si hubiera un cristal entre ella y el mundo, no se había dejado llevar hacia la insensibilidad total; primero necesitaba arreglar un asunto, y para ello debía mantenerse de una pieza. La anestesia emocional le sonaba perfecta para continuar su vida luego de esa fatídica noche, pero mientras tanto...

Mientras tanto, una tormenta aún más feroz que la que se gestaba en el cielo crecía en su interior. ¿Dolor, tristeza, impotencia...?

No. Kairos lo que estaba era furiosa.

l pisarUn trueno hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies a el primero de los escalones que la llevarían a la Casa de Géminis, y cuando unos segundos después la oscuridad del templo la envolvió por completo, se preguntó si no resultaba medio ridículo que cada acción que realizaba quedara remarcada por el viento, o la lluvia, o un rayo, o lo que fuere. Consideró la posibilidad de que se debiera a que era _ella_ quien provocaba el temporal, pero la descartó por absurda. No se sentía cansada ni particularmente poderosa, así que la idea no tenía demasiado sentido.

Una zona fuertemente iluminada a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba a ella le dio indicio suficiente como para comprender que Xenia estaba manipulando el laberinto de luz y sombra. El mármol brillaba cuando atravesó el lugar, pero tras unos cuantos pasos la oscuridad volvió a cegarla y Kairos, lejos de sentirse amedrentada o intimidada, sólo se enfureció aún más.

¿Acaso la tenía en tan baja estima como para creer que la "gran trampa" de la Casa de Géminis podría detenerla?

Bueno, pues debería reconsiderarlo.

La Amazona de Acuario tomó aire y exhaló con parsimonia. Una sucesión de crujidos suaves interrumpió el silencio cuando el ambiente se enfrió y las paredes, el suelo y el cieloraso del templo fueron cubiertos por una fina capa de hielo escarchado. Kairos continuó avanzando por el corredor. Sintió el dije congelándose contra su piel, oculto tras su armadura, y eso sólo aumentó su ira. Sintió también el frío correr por su piel desde aquel punto bajo su clavícula, y se sintió, no obstante y de alguna forma, protegida; no elevó su cosmos ni preparó ningún ataque porque tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería necesario.

—Xenia de Géminis —dijo en voz baja, mirando fijamente un punto en la pared en el cual el hielo era más opaco—. No creí que fueras el tipo de persona que prefiere ocultarse.

—No lo soy. —Xenia se despegó del mármol y se hizo visible; algunos sectores de su armadura estaban cubiertos de algo que parecía nieve, y a Kairos no se le escapó ese detalle—. Si hablamos de sorpresas, tampoco creí que fueras el tipo de persona que cubre todo de hielo antes de decir «hola». —Un comentario con cierto tinte de jocosidad, totalmente inútil. La ironía que destilaba la voz de la Amazona de Géminis no lograba disimular ni la tensión, ni el hecho de que la acuariana, pese a tener la expresión en blanco, parecía mucho más peligrosa de lo que jamás la había percibido. Desprendía una calma fría y estática que, por ridículo que pareciera, Xenia encontró agresiva—. ¿Qué buscas, Kairos?

La más joven la ignoró. Entrecerrando levemente los ojos ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Dharma?

—No aquí.

Kairos volvió a centrar su atención en ella y dibujó una sonrisa tenue, muy tenue.

—Mientes —susurró, haciendo que la temperatura descendiera aún más y provocando que Xenia se tensara ante la afirmación—; yo lo vi volver.

—Jamás se fue —replicó Xenia, cortante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que no estaba aquí? —preguntó con suavidad. La armadura de Géminis fue perdiendo brillo y el hielo drenó todo el color del oro, parte por parte y con lentitud. Técnicamente, la ira de Kairos no iba dirigida hacia la Amazona de Géminis, pero...—. ¿Dónde está Dharma?

Xenia no respondió. Aunque tampoco fue necesario, porque Dharma de Virgo surgió de alguno de los brazos del laberinto y se posicionó entre las dos amazonas, con parsimonia y bajo la inexpresiva mirada de la acuariana. No dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto; se limitó a clavar sus ojos dispares en los de la menor y el silencio se extendió entre ellos, tenso y ligero a la vez, pesado pero no necesariamente asfixiante. Kairos creyó ver que las pocas líneas que veía trazadas en la piel de los brazos de Dharma, aquellas de tinta blanca que no recordaba haberse tatuado, resplandecían un poco. Xenia avanzó un paso y se colocó cerca de él, casi en actitud protectora, y la Amazona de Acuario tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no poner los ojos en blanco; ¿ _ahora_ se ponía en ese plan, cuando un minuto atrás parecía incluso asustada?

—Aquí estoy —dijo Dharma finalmente—. ¿Querías hablar?

—No precisamente —replicó—. Pero dime, ¿durante cuánto tiempo más pretendías ocultar que una divinidad y... —le lanzó una mirada a Xenia, quien se la sostuvo con el ceño fruncido y la postura rígida— _media_ te habían elegido como su recipiente?

—No soy un mero recipiente —respondió él, con suave firmeza—. Y no lo estoy ocultando...

—Claro, por eso mismo te separaste de ellos para poder asesinar a Trevas sin que pareciera que habías abandonado el Santuario. —Dharma no contestó. Sus ojos tenían un brillo siniestro, y tras él, Xenia parecía incluso más alta de lo que era..., más poderosa. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por eso, pero era la primera vez que Kairos reparaba en el detalle de que cualquiera de los dos le llevaba como mínimo una cabeza de altura. Tal parecía que iba a pasarse la vida teniendo que mirar hacia arriba a amigos y enemigos por igual. Se quedó observando fijamente al Caballero de Virgo, dejando traslucir la más mínima de las expresiones, pensativa—. Eres un idiota.

—Basta —siseó la guardiana del tercer templo, adelantándose y enfrentándola—. No eres quien para juzgar quién miente y quién no, Kairos. Lamento la muerte de Trevas —agregó, y el enfado de la acuariana cobró aún más fuerza ante esas palabras—, pero es un hecho muy grave el que acuses a uno de tus compañeros de orden de...

—Tienes razón —replicó, serena—. Pero aún más grave es acusar, y que la acusación tenga validez.

La Amazona de Géminis meditó sobre eso, en silencio, y Dharma la miró de reojo.

— ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó finalmente, procurando que su voz no transmitiera emoción alguna.

—Eso es fácil. —Kairos de Acuario avanzó un paso, quedando a un escaso medio metro de Xenia,y aún desde su baja estatura le lanzó una mirada que, pese a seguir siendo tan vacía como antes, era firme—. He venido a vengar la muerte de Trevas de Escorpio.

— ¿Tú? —Dharma sonrió indulgentemente, como si estuviera frente a una chiquilla que no entiende asuntos de mayores—. Kairos —y ella creyó que volvería a negar estar implicado en la muerte del escorpión, pero...—, es inútil.

¿Lo lógico? Llamar al Patriarca y convocar una reunión dorada con suma urgencia.

El problema era que Kairos no estaba como para tomar decisiones lógicas.

—No veo por qué.

—¿Realmente te crees capaz de enfrentarte a dos dioses y aún así vivir lo suficiente como para hacernos un daño que se considere _venganza_? —Dharma toqueteó el rosario enredado en su brazo derecho—. Vete, Kairos.

—No.

Xenia volteó hacia su compañero, acentuando el ceño. Le sorprendió comprender que la expresión con la que lo observaba, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, era de reproche, e incluso...

¿Alarma?

—Vámonos, Dharma. —Tomándolo del brazo tiró de él en dirección opuesta a Kairos, pero el hindú no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la acuariana—. Dharma, camina.

¿Era ese el mismo hombre con el que solía hablar tardes enteras? ¿Aquel con el que había visitado los rincones más inhóspitos del planeta por órdenes del Patriarca, cumpliendo con misiones sobre las cuales bromeaban casi cada día? De un lado, un anillo verde y otro azul. Del otro, dos claros como el hielo. Casi como si fuera costumbre, la sensación de déjà vu, y entonces... Una punzada en el pecho cuando lo recordó.

El dije se calentó contra su piel, como si quisiera reconfortarla.

—Pude detenerte una vez. —Kairos parpadeó—. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Y esa vez, fue Xenia quien la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Aquella vez pude salvarle la vida a Trevas porque fui capaz de neutralizarlo, de vencerlo. —¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?, pensó, temiendo que el hielo comenzara a agrietarse. La tormenta de nieve, las estrellas cuando colisionaron; el Caballero de Escorpio herido de muerte. Y años más tarde, la misma persona insistiendo en pagarle ese favor, en agradecerle de alguna forma el haberle salvado la vida. Tal vez, entonces... tal vez el Patriarca no había eliminado recuerdos sólo de la mente de Dharma. Quiso correr hacia él y preguntarle, quiso derrumbarse y desear que la situación en general no fuera tan complicada, quiso que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quiso, sobre todo, que Trevas siguiera vivo—. Esta vez no pude protegerlo.

—Kairos, no sé por qué...

—Pero eso —agregó, cortándola—, no es suficiente excusa.

Los ojos de Dharma brillaron peligrosamente, pero ella no retrocedió. Xenia intentó alejarla y se preguntó si, tal como antes, el Caballero de Virgo no era capaz de controlar su lado divino una vez que lo provocaban. Al final, tuvo que reconocer que la Amazona de Géminis trató de detenerlo, trató de enviarla lejos de la amenaza; pero es que ella no quería retroceder. Por su orgullo, por lo que consideraba justo, por todos los habitantes del Santuario.

Y fundamentalmente, por Trevas de Escorpio.

El cosmos de Dharma creció, y así mismo lo hizo el de Kairos. Una vez más Xenia procuró interponerse, pero la acuariana se limitó a mover una mano y dejarla encerrada en una prisión de hielo compacta. Pensaba vencer. Pensaba vivir lo suficiente como para liberarla después. No tenía como objetivo, bajo ningún punto de vista, suicidarse en un combate contra la divinidad que le había arrebatado a una de las personas más importantes para ella. Su intención no era y jamás sería reversionar Romeo y Julieta y hacerlo más bélico.

La Amazona de Acuario cerró los ojos un instante, y al abrirlos, atacó.


	3. 3

**Capítulo 2**

Trevas caía.

Pero pese a que su armadura se resquebrajaba más con cada segundo que pasaba y un dios primigenio y más poderoso que cualquiera que hubiera conocido tiraba de él hacia abajo tan sólo con la fuerza de su aliento putrefacto, no era eso lo que lo preocupaba. Lo que le congelaba los huesos de puro terror era que su mano derecha, aquella que había sumergido en el Río Estigio como un idiota para extraer un poco de hielo y que aún sentía medio muerta, recobró sensibilidad de un segundo a otro, al mismo tiempo que piel se oscurecía y marchitaba como si estuviera pudriéndose. Y lo peor de todo es que imaginaba cuál era la razón.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más le llevaría llegar al fondo de aquel pozo inmundo. Por fortuna o por desgracia recordó que en esos tres días en los que prácticamente había vivido en la Casa de Acuario, surgió precisamente ese tema en una conversación con Kairos, mientras ella ordenaba su gigantesca biblioteca: _según Hesíodo, son nueve días._

Trevas hizo una mueca de dolor. La voz se oía demasiado clara, demasiado real...

 _Nueve días._

Una punzada en su mano medio muerta lo obligó a abrir los ojos, a volver a la realidad y a enfrentar su situación actual. Sintió un chispazo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y una imagen que nada tenía que ver con aquel hoyo asqueroso revoloteó frente a sus ojos: una verdadera tormenta de nieve, el reloj de la torre encendido, y... ¿una mujer?

—Mierda —susurró, apretando la mandíbula.

No era cualquier mujer; era la misma que él había confundido con Dharma, la misma que lo había arrojado a aquel abismo diciendo que sólo lo ayudaba a cumplir con su destino. Matándolo, claramente. Pero, más allá de todo eso... ¿qué hacía Kairos luchando contra aquella mujer? Trevas estaba dividido entre querer ver cómo luchaba aquella joven que parecía impenetrable, la curiosidad que le provocaba pensar en las razones que tendría para hacerlo y las ganas de abofetearla para dormirla y que no se metiera en problemas. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

El dolor de cabeza aumentó considerablemente al evocar la imagen de la acuariana cuando salió de la tumba de Xenia de Géminis. Quería luchar, quería encender su cosmos para salir de aquel agujero, pero aquel ya lo había abandonado hacía rato. Él vivía, sí —al menos por el momento—, pero la conexión entre su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón y la constelación de Escorpio se había roto tan pronto perdió pie al borde del precipicio. No era más que un humano común y corriente que caía y caía, sin ningún tipo de poder especial e incluso, sin fuerzas. El enfrentamiento contra la mujer, diosa o lo que fuera lo había agotado tanto física como mentalmente, y eso que ni siquiera había llegado a atacarla. No lograba explicarse el por qué de su cansancio. Pero era ineludible.

Se hizo un ovillo y entrelazó sus manos por delante de sus piernas para mantenerlas junto a su pecho. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus rodillas, agotado, sintiendo como si por sus vías respiratorias corriera agua en vez de aire, debido a la densidad pegajosa del abismo. Una parte de él quería reunir fuerzas de donde ya no tenía, hacer un último esfuerzo antes de que la muerte que se respiraba en aquel lugar lo tragara por completo, pero por otro lado no sabía hasta qué punto sería útil. Se sabía derrotado y acababa de obtener la confirmación, pues se cuestionaba a sí mismo la desición de intentar vivir y eso era algo que jamás, ni una sola vez, se había planteado. Si debía morir lo haría, pero sería luchando hasta el último segundo. Pero ahora...

El aliento del dios Tártaro drenaba su fuerza de voluntad.

Y en esas circunstancias, ¿no sería mejor morir? Si estaba perdiendo las ganas de vivir y pelear que siempre lo habían caracterizado, el entusiasmo que hasta Kairos le había mencionado...

 _Kairos._

Tuvo ganas de llorar. No por pensar en ella o porque extrañara esos días en los que prácticamente no se separaban, sino porque ni siquiera centrarse en eso le daba ánimos para seguir. Y visto en retrospectiva, eso estaba mal bajo cualquier punto de vista. Cerró los ojos.

 _Kairos limpiaba las estanterías vacías con una franelilla, quitando el polvo y arrojándolo al suelo. Con otro trapito enceraba la madera, frotando en círculos con suavidad y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, sacándole brillo a cada centímetro de la superficie caoba._

— _¿Qué es este libro?_ — _inquirió Trevas, tomando uno de los tantos que descansaban en el suelo alfombrado_ —. _"_ _Promesa cumplida". No suena a algo que leerías_ — _comentó, examinando la tapa._

— _¿Insinúas que no cumplo las mías? —preguntó ella a su vez, sin emoción alguna en su voz y aún lustrando el mueble._ _Trevas reflexionó sobre ello._

— _No insinúo nada. Nada nuevo al menos_ — _replicó. Se hizo el desentendido cuando la acuariana le lanzó una mirada escrutadora por sobre el hombro—. "Claro que juré que te amaría hasta la muerte. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que hablaba de la mía?" —Frunció el ceño, dejó el libro abierto sobre el escritorio para dejar las manos libres y poder cruzarse de brazos—. "...Y disparó." —Alzó la cabeza, clavó su mirada en la nuca de la más joven—. Un poco... cínico._

— _O sincero._

— _No. —Trevas se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra una torre de enciclopedias que debían tener al menos dos siglos de antigüedad—. Es cruel._

— _No dije que no lo fuera. Sólo digo que es sincero._

— _¿Entonces la sinceridad es más importante para ti que cualquier otra cosa? ¿Que el buen trato, por ejemplo? ¿Que el amor? —cuestionó, sintiendo que algo entre su pecho y su estómago se retorcía con cierto malestar—. ¿Que tu vida?_

 _Kairos volteó hacia él, con la mano izquierda enterrada en el bolsillo de sus anchos pantalones de bambula y la derecha relajada a un lado, aún sosteniendo el trapito entre sus dedos. Trevas solía pensar que era imposible incluso imaginar una versión de ella que no portara la armadura de Acuario o que no llevara capa, pero en aquel momento estaba descalza y con ropa suelta y no le parecía para nada extraño. Y era extraño._

— " _Es fácil vivir con los ojos cerrados, interpretando mal todo lo que se ve." —La joven tomó el libro que él había dejado sobre el escritorio y lo colocó en el estante que acababa de limpiar, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Sus ojos eran por primera vez algo más que sólo inexpresivos; eran insondables, lo que quería decir...—. ¿Por qué querría vivir una mentira? —...que escondían algo._

 _Y estaban fijos en él._

 _En realidad, Trevas no tenía ni idea de por qué buscaba discutir con ella. Compartía su punto de vista, pues para él, la sinceridad y la lealtad eran las dos cosas que más valoraba. Pero había algo en la manera en que lo dijo que simplemente lo incomodaba._

— _Por vivir —respondió simplemente, y ella no contestó. Dio media vuelta en silencio y siguió con su labor, pero él, luego de un rato largo en el cual no se oyó más que el susurro de la tela contra la madera, no soportó más la ausencia de palabras y bromeó—: Pero entonces, ¿cumples tus promesas o no?_

 _Kairos pareció no haberlo oído. Luego de pasar unos cuantos minutos indignado por la total falta de interés de ella y de pensar las mil y una maneras de hacerle notar que detestaba ser ignorado, decidió simplemente resignarse y echarse una siesta allí mismo, entre los libros._

 _Cuando despertó notó que el tomo de Anatomía Comparada que había utilizado de almohada en un principio había sido reemplazado por un cojín de verdad, y al intentar incorporarse, una manta resbaló desde sus hombros y cayó sobre su regazo. Alguien había corrido las largas y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul, de modo que apenas un par de hilillos de sol se dibujaban sobre la alfombra._

 _Trevas quería agradecerle e incluso abrazarla, pero Kairos no estaba allí para hacerlo._

Trevas seguía queriendo agradecerle. Seguía queriendo abrazarla.

Pero estaban ya muy lejos y él jamás le había dado las gracias, ni siquiera por ese gesto; y ella jamás se las pidió ni reclamó. No fue hasta ese momento que Trevas comprendió que sí, que después de todo ella había cumplido su promesa. La única que le había hecho; al final, la cumplió.

— _¡Me salvaste la maldita vida!_

— _Lo sé._

— _Vayamos a caminar. Mañana. Es lo mínimo que puedo..._

— _No, Trevas._

— _Sí._

— _No._

— _Sí._

 _Un suspiro inaudible, cansado por la batalla._

— _De acuerdo._

— _Prométemelo._

— _Lo prometo._

— _No, Kairos. Prométemelo. A mí, no al aire._

 _Cruzó los brazos, pero..._

— _Te lo prometo._

Trevas se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. ¿Quién se creía que era como para dudar de esa forma? Exacto: no era nadie para decidir si quería rendirse o seguir luchando, como para considerar qué era lo que podía o no podía hacer. Él tenía un límite, sí, y era la muerte. Entonces, si no estaba muerto, ¿por qué no intentaba una vez más? ¿Acaso iba a costarle más que seguir cayendo durante nueve días? Era completamente deshonroso esperar por el cumplimiento de una sentencia por demás anunciada sin hacer nada al respecto, sin mover un dedo por revertirla. Debía volver. Debía proteger a su diosa. Debía pelear, debía alzar la cabeza y resurgir, debía...

Pero es que no tenía fuerzas.

— _Entonces, ¿qué campo nos toca a nosotros? —preguntó él, repantigado en uno de los sillones del living de Acuario, tan ligero como si hablara sobre el clima._

— _No los Elíseos, puedes estar seguro. —Kairos pasó página, con la mirada fija en el libro abierto sobre su regazo—. Un alma pura podría llegar hasta allí, pero no creo que sea nuestro caso._

— _Yo soy puro —rezongó él, fingiendo haberse ofendido. Compuso una expresión molesta sólo para molestarla, pero lo que no esperaba era que ella se dignara a mirarlo y, lo que es más, que lo hiciera tan fijamente—. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?_

— _Tal vez tengas razón —dijo._

 _Después de eso volvió a centrar su atención en el libro, dejándolo completamente descolocado otra vez. Era una ardua tarea adivinar cuándo su compañera bromeaba y cuándo no, y él no tenía suficiente práctica como para llegar a una conclusión que le resultara convincente sin terminar con dolor de cabeza. De modo que simplemente decidió hacer otra pregunta._

— _¿Y las Islas Afortunadas?_

— _Si alcanzas los Elíseos tres veces, probablemente las conozcas._

 _Trevas frunció la nariz, confundido._

— _¿Cómo que tres veces? ¿Acaso uno renace, o algo así?_

 _Kairos se llevó la taza de té a los labios y sorbió con lentitud. Descruzó las piernas._

— _Técnicamente, sólo puedes elegir hacerlo si alcanzas los Campos Elíseos. Pero uno nunca sabe._

Era la peor de las torturas, pues su enemigo parecía más fuerte y más difícil de derrotar que cualquiera con el que se hubiera enfrentado antes: era él mismo. Se asqueaba al evaluar su situación, se avergonzaba del estado mental deplorable en el que se encontraba, porque...

 _Seguiré jodiéndote cada vez que nos encontremos._

Una potente luz roja iluminó la más insondable de las oscuridades: precisamente aquella que lo absorvía. La niebla se hizo visible como nubes de sangre y Trevas tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, ya desacostumbrados a no ver otra cosa que no fuera negro. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo derecho extendido hacia abajo; notó una corriente familiar en el brazo.

La Aguja Escarlata penetró en lo más profundo del Tártaro, decidida a no dejarse apagar.

Y él la siguió.

…

El Santuario lucía casi pacífico aquella noche. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, «casi» era mucho decir. _Casi_ demasiado.

Posicionada sobre aquel risco, muy por encima del nivel del mar y con el conjunto de Casas a sus pies, la joven se limitó a ignorar la lluvia y a observar las construcciones de mármol, que desde esa altura no parecían más que pequeñas piezas de porcelana. Un juego de ajedrez. Un juego de té. Veía la gigantesca estatua de Athena tras el templo Patrarical, y no pasó por alto el detalle del reloj de la torre. Desde su lugar las pequeñas llamas azules parecían aún más mínúsculas que granos de arena, pero eso no evitó que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. No por la imagen en sí... sino por lo que eso significaba.

Su dios ya había actuado.

Lo cual, lógicamente y tal como habían acordado previamente, significaba que ella debería entrar en escena para hacer su parte. No es que esuviera impaciente por hacerlo. De hecho, si de su propia decisión dependiera, probablemente se quedaría a vivir en alguna de las pequeñas cuevas que de seguro había en aquellas enormes montañas de roca que rodeaban el Santuario, sin intervenir pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderse de ningún detalle. ¿Cobarde? En absoluto. Más bien, su problema era que sólo pensar en enfrentarse a once santos de oro confundidos y con los nervios de punta le daba dolor de cabeza y ganas de echarse a dormir una siesta. Además, la única parte que realmente le interesaba de todo ese asunto era ver a la única persona que... bueno, que no daba señales de vida desde hacía horas. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había abrazado, que habían hablado, que...

Sonrió de lado, burlándose de sí misma.

Luego de corroborar de que las doce llamitas azules estuvieran aún encendidas se dejó caer sobre una roca gigante, cruzando las piernas al estilo hindú y ambos brazos relajados sobre su regazo. Tenía tiempo. No era necesario actuar _ya,_ y aunque lo fuera, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que los revoltosos del grupo pararan de pelearse como gatos en celo. Incluso desde allí era capaz de ver el temblor que sacudía la Casa de Géminis, y tampoco era lo suficientemente estúpida como para pasar por alto los dos cosmos enormes que surgían desde allí; si lo pensaba bien, era incluso tentadora la opción de intervenir en el combate. Hacía meses que no entraba en acción...

Terminó meneando la cabeza, descartando la idea antes de que tomara forma y se volviera demasiado irresistible. Su misión allí era otra y debía concentrarse en cumplirla a la perfección, en llevar el nombre de su dios a lo más alto; era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él y no podía permitirse, bajo ningún concepto, defraudarlo. Confiaba en sí misma y en sus capacidades, sí, pero había algo... algo que...

Algo brillante llamó su atención. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo a su derecha, e hizo una mueca al ver que, en efecto, se había dibujado una palabra sobre la superficie rugosa. Letras de fuego, como si las hubieran escrito con lava.

 _Ψυχοπομπóς._

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo?

—Creí que tal vez querrías un poco de compañía, pero a juzgar por tus ojos en blanco, diría que me equivoqué.

Ella le lanzó una mirada a la recién llegada, claramente molesta. De pie y sin armadura alguna, con su larga melena azul ondeando bajo la lluvia y a causa del viento, parecía mucho más joven y más aguerrida que cuando la conoció once años atrás. Sus ojos eran alegres y no parecía en absoluto incómoda con estar en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —refunfuñó—. ¿No deberías estar en el Inframundo?

—Debería —concedió la otra con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado y examinando el perfil de su compañera con cierta diversión—. Pero para el caso, tú también deberías estar allí.

—Fue una orden del mismo...

—Ya sé que él te ordenó venir aquí —replicó—. Me refería a otra cosa.

—No sé qué es lo divertido de bromear sobre eso.

—Qué amargada.

—Basta, Tabatha —zanjó ella, exasperada, y la aludida soltó una risita.

—Alguien está nerviosa. —La otra no respondió y ella, entonces, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza; o al menos lo intentó, pues se deshizo de su agarre en seguida e impuso distancia poniéndose de pie—. Eres la mejor guerrera de la élite. Será pan comido.

O al menos esperaba que fuera así.

— ¿A qué has venido? —inquirió, sin dignarse a mirarla.

—No te preocupes; ya me voy. —Tabatha jugueteaba con el único anillo que adornaba sus dedos, de oro y con la misma inscripción en griego que había dibujado en la roca, tallada con sumo cuidado. Le lanzó una última mirada a la más joven—. Que tengas suerte, Natalia.

—De Argifonte —agregó ella, dándole la espalda y de frente al Santuario—. Es para lo que me he entrenado toda mi vida; no necesito suerte.

Tabatha reflexionó sobre eso, y finalmente, sólo dijo:

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Y desapareció.

Natalia volvió a dejarse caer sobre la roca, aún molesta. Conocía a Tabatha lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no había ido a apoyarla precisamente; no, la verdadera intención de la guardiana de Psicopompo era asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Era más que evidente que no confiaba en ella y eso, claramente, la irritaba a niveles que ni siquiera ella lograba comprender. Jamás había fallado, ni en un solo encargo. ¿Por qué desconfiaba ahora?

 _Argifonte._

Aunque debía admitirlo: no era una misión cualquiera.

Era la _suya_.

Tras dar un par de vueltas al anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, decidió que era la hora. De enfrentar el destino que su dios había trazado especialmente para ella como guerrera, de reencontrarse con su pasado como ser humano. Tenía un par de asuntos pendientes al respecto de éste último aspecto, y lo más seguro era que pudiera resolverlos interviniendo, precisamente, en la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en la Casa de Géminis. Antes de abandonar su lugar, se preguntó cómo era posible que Tabatha lograra resistirse de esa forma a la imagen del Santuario a sus pies. Allí abajo estaba su hermana gemela. Probablemente su asesino.

Incluso, tal vez estuvieran los dos juntos en ese preciso momento.

Natalia descendió por la ladera, marcó su camino hacia la Casa de Aries. Mientras sus pies resbalaban por la pendiente y el viento azotaba su larga cabellera roja hacia atrás, pudo ver de reojo que la primera de las llamas del reloj de la torre se apagaba con un parpadeo.


	4. 4

**Capítulo 3**

Kairos jamás había llorado frente a otra persona, pero tenía muy en claro que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Pero no sería aquella.

De pie y erguida en su lugar, sin despegar los pies del suelo ni sus ojos de los de Dharma, la Amazona de Acuario se mantuvo firme contra la agresividad del cosmos del hindú y a pesar de que ambas energías, tanto la de él como la propia, estaban elevadas al límite. Paredes, suelo, cieloraso, columnas: toda la Casa de Géminis temblaba bajo el influjo de ambos. A su alrededor caían escombros, trozos de mármol, y cerca del piso comenzaba a levantarse un ligero polvillo. Kairos sabía, no obstante, que ni siquiera toda la ira del mundo sería suficiente para mantener su cosmos encendido al nivel del de Dharma por una sencilla razón: él no sólo era un Caballero de Oro, sino que también había recibido a una diosa milenaria en sus entrañas. No era que importara demasiado...

Pero a quien sí le importaba era a Xenia, quien además de estar furiosa, algo desesperada y terriblemente preocupada por lo que podría pasar si no intervenía antes de que comenzaran a luchar, estaba encerrada en un bloque de hielo. Si hubiera dependido de ella los habría dejado matarse a golpes cósmicos, pero el problema era ese: no dependía de ella, ni de Dharma, ni de Kairos. No sería una guerra de mil días común y corriente, y eso cualquier habría podido decirlo sólo con echarle una ojeada al Caballero de Virgo. Su cosmos crecía cada vez más y ni siquiera Kairos, una de las más poderosas de toda la élite dorada, podía igualarlo. Xenia temía que llegara al punto de...

― _Estás jugando con fuego, niña._

La Amazona de Géminis contuvo la respiración. Los ojos de Dharma adquirieron un matiz escalofriante y fueron oscureciéndose paulatinamente, hasta llegar al negro; el iris se expandió y cubrió también el espacio blanco, y una sonrisa gélida tiró de sus labios. Quiso gritarle a Kairos que huyera, que se escondiera y que dejara el asunto en sus manos, pero sabía que de todas formas no lo haría.

Porque si algo tenía la acuariana, eso era orgullo. Y si había algo que le faltaba, era cobardía.

Kairos atacó. Un resplandor plateado la cegó momentáneamente, y en respuesta, Dharma incrementó la intensidad del temblor que sacudía la tierra. Xenia cerró los ojos, aturdida. No quería ver aquel espectáculo. Oyó gritos, amenazas, una risa de mujer...

 _Xenia, debes detener a Astrea._

La Amazona de Géminis meneó la cabeza. Ella sola no sería capaz de hacerlo, era imposible que...

 _Yo te ayudaré._

Y en aquel punto, dudó. Era peligroso cederle el control de su cuerpo y mente a Cástor; era demasiado poderoso, y si no lograba imponerle ciertos límites podría tomar completa posesión de ella. No obstante, también era terriblemente peligroso que Astrea terminara de poseer a Dharma. Suspiró.

 _Adelante,_ susurró para sus adentros.

La respuesta de Cástor no se hizo esperar. Una fuerza increíble inundó sus venas y le proporcionó calor suficiente como para paliar el frío del hielo contra su piel; Xenia exhaló y el bloque de agua congelada cedió con un espantoso crujido. Ante la mirada atónita de Kairos, alzó una de sus manos y una corriente de energía echó a ambos dorados contra el suelo, dejándolos fuera de combate durante unos pocos segundos.

― ¡No te metas, Xenia! ―exclamó Kairos, furiosa, al tiempo que volvía a ponerse de pie. El hielo volvió a extenderse a su alrededor, a cubrir el mármol―. ¡No tienes nada que ver en esto!

― ¡Para el caso, tú tampoco!

― ¡Yo _sí_! ¡Fue Dharma quien asesinó a Trevas, Xenia!

Como si ignorara ese detalle.

― ¡Estás demente, Kairos! ¡Es una _diosa,_ no es sólo Dharma! Si yo no hubiera...

―Si no hubieras, ¿qué? ¡Nadie dijo que pretendía vivir, no necesito ni quiero la ayuda de nadie!

Xenia le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Kairos, quien no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para prever lo que pasaría:

― ¡Vete a _otra dimensión_ entonces! ―rugió, al tiempo que su cosmos crecía con increíble rapidez, arrojando una luz cegadora y proyectando una versión mucho más alta de sí misma en el aire, con ese mismo resplandor. La Amazona de Acuario elevó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza para atacar, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta: no podía. Sus ojos grises brillaron con una especie de reconocimiento que a Xenia logró formarle un nudo en la garganta; Kairos sabía lo que había hecho pero, lejos de percibir rencor en su mirada, lo que halló fue una especie de respeto. El cuerpo de la acuariana se fundió con el viento y su energía vital, que la conectaba a la constelación de Acuario, se esfumó junto con ella. La guardiana del tercer templo cerró los ojos cuando sintió resurgir a Cástor desde lo más profundo de su alma, aquella que no le pertenecía a ella por completo. La sensación del aire contra su piel, la de volar y la de ser ligera; Géminis, signo de Aire. Su cosmos se tornó cada vez más poderoso, al punto que Xenia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para que la situación no se saliera de control también de _su_ lado. Y es que Dharma ya no era Dharma―. _Astrea_ ―susurró Cástor a través de la garganta de la guardiana del tercer templo, quien sentía la presión que ejercía el dios sobre su consciencia humana como si tuviera el mundo entero sobre ella―. _Astrea, no es el momento aún. ―_ El gemelo mayor aplastó su voluntad y Xenia se vio obligada a extender su brazo derecho hacia adelante, a rozar la mejilla de Dharma con sus nudillos; tuvo que contener las náuseas cuando, al intentar gritar de dolor, recibió una descarga eléctrica en el estómago a modo de represalia. Apretó la mandíbula, resistiendo. Era la única forma de que Dharma volviera en sí: ordenándole a Virgo que volviera a dormir. Y eso sólo podía lograrlo Cástor―. _Pólux... ―_ Y otra vez manejando su cuerpo, obligándola a acercarse al Caballero de Virgo; lo rodeó con ambos brazos, lo instó a pegar su rostro contra su pecho y acarició con delicadeza sus cabellos dorados―. _Duerme, Astrea._

― ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―inquirió una voz detrás de ellos, y Xenia maldijo internamente al notar que Dharma se tensaba ante la instromisión y el cosmos de Astrea, que había comenzado a adormilarse, volvía a crecer―. No me ofendo si me miran.

La Amazona de Géminis volteó y el Santo de Virgo la imitó. No reconoció a la joven y justamente por eso fue que se sorprendió al notar que Cástor tomaba el control de su cuerpo y se arrodillaba ante ella, sin agachar la cabeza pero en una clara actitud de sumisión. Dharma hizo lo propio, hincando una rodilla en el ajado suelo de mármol y mirando a la intrusa a través de sus pestañas de oro. Xenia consideró la opción de luchar contra la voluntad del dios, pero luego lo pensó mejor; ella no conocía a aquella muchacha, y quizás, ponerse de pie en su presencia equivaldría a represalias. Y sinceramente, no quería más de esas. Todavía le dolía el estómago.

Era difícil adivinar qué edad tendría la joven. De estatura media y contextura física fuerte, con una larga cabellera color vino y grandes ojos negros, labios finos y rostro redondeado, era un extraño contraste entre una figura infantil y una adulta. Su expresión era imposible de describir con exactitud: parecía ser una mezcla entre frialdad, preocupación y tristeza. Se movía con agilidad al caminar y su postura era erguida, pero Xenia pudo ver que sus hombros estaban tensos bajo la larga capa que ondeaba a sus espaldas y que sus músculos parecían vibrar, como si estuvieran esperando el momento idóneo para saltar, correr o lo que viniera. No llevaba armadura, sino ropa de combate oscura. Fue su capa lo que más le llamó la atención: era negra, sí, pero estaba segura de que había dibujos trazados en blanco sobre la tela.

― _Bienvenida. ―_ Xenia reprimió un escalofrío al oír la voz de Astrea, muy cerca de su oído.

―Gracias ―replicó la aludida, acercándose a ellos―. Astrea, es un honor conocerte al fin; Cástor, Pólux, es un honor también verlos nuevamente.

―Sophia no está lista aún ―siseó Xenia, doblegando por un momento la voluntad del dios―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―El Santuario no resistirá mucho más tiempo sin Athena ―respondió ella, con calma―. Comprendo que como miembro de la élite dorada quieras protegerla, pero es estúpido retrasarlo. Ella no es Athena, Xenia. No tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra Hades cuando despierte.

―Aún así ―murmuró―, no puedes jurar que lo harás bien y ella podría morir si...

―Entonces morirá ―determinó la joven, deteniéndose frente a Xenia y mirándola a los ojos―. Me he entrenado toda mi vida para esto.

― _No fallará ―_ susurró Astrea―. _Ella es Argifonte; cumplirá su destino._

Natalia les dio la espalda en el preciso instante en el que Sophia entraba en la Casa de Géminis. Su vestido blanco y normalmente impoluto estaba manchado de barro y chorreaba agua al igual que su cabello; pero a pesar de todo eso, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza sobre las profundas ojeras que adornaban su rostro y su mano derecha tomaba con firmeza el báculo de la Victoria, el cual brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad. Xenia sintió la presencia de Cástor esfumarse en su interior y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces en el suelo cuando el cosmos del dios la abandonó, dejando su cuerpo entumecido y sus músculos débiles. Ni siquiera fue capaz de sujetar a Dharma cuando cayó hacia delante, golpeando uno de los lados de su rostro contra el mármol y con los ojos entreabiertos. Parecía muerto, y la Amazona de Géminis sólo atinó a sentarse a su lado y rodearlo con ambos brazos, sobrepasada. Sabía que para él era peor, siempre era peor. Mientras que ella servía de recipiente divino ocasional para Cástor, su amigo debía recibir a Astrea y a Pólux... al mismo tiempo.

―Xenia, Dharma. ―La geminiana alzó la cabeza, contempló a Sophia―. ¿Están bien? ―La aludida asintió en silencio e intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no respondían. No obstante, su mayor preocupación era qué le diría cuando Sophia preguntara qué...―. Quédate quieta, Said y Lievin vienen en camino. Quiero que lleven a Dharma a la Sala Patriarcal y quiero que tú también vayas, Xenia...

― ¡Señorita Athena! ―Lievin la interrumpió, acercándose a ella a buen ritmo, casi corriendo. Estaba empapado y había compuesto un mohín que no lograba ocultar del todo la preocupación legible en sus ojos. Natalia lo miró con curiosidad―. Sentí que me llamaba, pero ¡está pasada por agua! Llamaré a Dakini para que... ―miró más allá de su diosa, clavó su mirada en Natalia; ésta sonrió triunfalmente y él, según percibió Xenia, palideció. Hubo un silencio incómodo que él mismo rompió, desviando la vista y, de pronto, viéndose cerca de la desesperación―. ¿Dónde está Kairos?

Xenia dejó caer la cabeza, pegando el mentón a su pecho y su frente a la coronilla de Dharma.

―Lievin, cálmate ―intercedió Sophia, amable pero sin perder ni un ápice de firmeza.

― ¿Dónde está Kairos? ―repitió él―. ¡¿Dónde está?!

―No aquí ―susurró Xenia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Silencio.

― ¿Dónde, entonces? ―No obtuvo respuesta―. Xenia, ¡¿dónde está?!

― ¡Lievin! ―Sophia se adelantó y lo enfrentó, viéndose obligada a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos; pese a su estatura y a su aspecto normalmente delicado, el Caballero de Cáncer se encogió ligeramente sobre sí mismo al oírla alzar la voz―. Xenia está débil. Llévala a ella y a Dharma a la Sala Patriarcal, que descansen allí.

Lievin comenzó a dar un paso en cada dirección, claramente inquieto. Parecía un león enjaulado. Finalmente se detuvo y señaló a Natalia, su expresión era una máscara de furia contenida.

―Tú deberías estar muerta ―dijo simplemente.

Dio media vuelta y tomó del brazo a Xenia con sorprendente gentileza, ayudándola a ponerse de pie e ignorando las miradas penetrantes que le dirigían tanto Natalia como Sophia. Una vez que la Amazona de Géminis estuvo segura de que sus rodillas no fallarían otra vez, Lievin alzó a Dharma y lo cargó sobre su hombro, en completo silencio. Se dirigió hacia la salida de la Casa de Géminis y Xenia lo siguió; sin embargo, el cangrejo no abandonó el templo hasta que Dakini de Aries llegó también. Trasladó el peso del cuerpo de Dharma hacia los brazos de la lemuriana e instó a la mayor a tomar su mano, cosa que hizo; en un instante, Dakini cerró los ojos e hizo desaparecer a los guardianes de Virgo y Géminis.

―Lievin, te ordené que...

―Ellos están a salvo allí, Dakini se ha encargado de eso ―replicó él, mortalmente serio―. Phoebe cuidará de ellos.

Sophia centró su atención en Natalia, quien la observaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

―No hay necesidad de que se queden, Lievin, Dakini. ―Alzó el mentón levemente, clavando sus ojos claros en los de la intrusa, que relucían con un brillo algo siniestro―. Pueden irse.

―No. ―Lievin se adelantó un paso, mirando fijamente a Natalia―. No la dejaré sola con ella.

―Lievin de Cáncer ―siseó ella, sonriendo de lado y echando hacia atrás un par de mechones vino tinto―. Creí que jamás volveríamos a vernos.

―No diré que es un placer.

―Lo supuse. ―Acentuó la sonrisa, le dedicó una mirada a través de sus pestañas―. Pero lamentablemente, no llegué a tiempo de ver a Kairos... Me temo que Xenia me ganó de mano.

Sophia frunció el ceño, desafiante.

―Dakini, búscala. Ve a tu templo y pídele a Said que te proteja mientras lo haces.

― ¿De qué hablan? ―inquirió Lievin, presionando los labios juntos y colocándose detrás de Sophia en un claro gesto protector.

―Xenia de Géminis envió a la chiquilla de Acuario a otra dimensión. ―Natalia lucía divertida explicando aquello, enroscando sus hebras en su dedo índice con una mueca socarrona―. Una lástima, porque tenía ganas de... verla.

Lievin alzó el puño para callarla de un golpe, pero Dakini lo detuvo. Alzó una pared de cristal con un movimiento de su mano derecha y envió a Lievin a la Sala Patriarcal utilizando sus poderes psíquicos; finalmente y luego de hacer como que no llegó a ver la expresión de indignación del Caballero de Cáncer antes de desaparecer, se acercó a Sophia y se colocó a un lado de ella, tranquila pero alerta.

Natalia alzó la otra comisura de su boca en una sonrisa completa.

― ¿Quién eres?

―Lamento todo esto ―dijo, ignorando la pregunta y haciendo una reverencia―. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en circunstancias más... agradables.

La Casa de Géminis volvió a temblar cuando alzó su cosmos, de un color plateado difuso, y se fundió con el aire.

...

Kairos jamás creyó que algún día debería redefinir su concepto de «oscuridad», pero allí estaba, flotando en algún lugar de la nada y rodeada de una negrura tan impenetrable, tan espesa, que creyó haberse quedado ciega.

Eso fue, claro, hasta que un rayo de luz roja atravesó el espacio hasta donde estaba ella.

Sintió el impacto del golpe de lleno en el pecho antes de poder siquiera _pensar_ en apartarse y gimió de dolor, tomada por sorpresa. Era como si le hubieran clavado algo con saña, y ardía, y tenía la espantosa sensación de que en vez de sangre lo que corría por sus venas era fuego. Como si fuera veneno, veneno mortal... Kairos abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Veneno?

Y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a pensar nada ni a llegar a conclusión alguna, otro golpe la tomó desprevenida. Y un tercero, y un cuarto, e incluso un quinto. La Amazona de Acuario ahogó un grito cuando comprendió que ya no flotaba, sino que _caía._ No obstante, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones; seis, siete golpes.

Sentía los párpados hinchados y pesados como si los hubieran rellenado con plomo. Sus ojos ardían como si alguien les hubiera echado jugo de limón. Daba la impresión de que si quisiera mover su cuerpo éste no respondería, pero tampoco estaba completamente segura porque no lograba pensar con claridad, así como tampoco era capaz de...

Caía de espaldas cuando atisbó tres puntitos rojos sobre ella, cortando la oscuridad y alargándose hasta formar rayos al llegar a su altura; al igual que los anteriores, se incrustaron en su cuerpo como si fueran agujas, como si...

 _Once._

La garganta hinchada, la piel tirante...

 _Doce._

Kairos dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, pues de todas formas ya no era capaz de ver nada.

 _Trece._

Su cuerpo, laxo e increíblemente pesado, parecía haber sido remojado en lava.

 _Catorce._

No fue capaz de aguantar más. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban gritó, siendo apenas consciente de que algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando su garganta fue forzada a proferir sonido. Tuvo la sensación de que su cuello se desgarraba, de que alguien lo descuartizaba y lo rociaba con ácido, y gritó más fuerte. Era estúpido, era incluso masoquista, pero su mente ya no era capaz de generar un sólo pensamiento coherente; sólo podía procesar el dolor, hacerlo más real. Y la única manera que tenía de canalizar aunque fuera una mínima parte de ese suplicio hacia afuera, era gritar. Internamente, esperaba que los ataques siguieran llegando; sabía, en lo más profundo de su mente, que en algún momento aquella tortura debía terminar.

Y el golpe llegó.

Kairos tomó aire y éste raspó su garganta con fiereza. Esperaba más dolor, más fuego, pero...

Un par de manos ―o al menos creía que eso eran, aunque no tuviera ningún sentido― palparon su rostro húmedo a causa de sus propias lágrimas, cepillaron su cabello una sola vez. La acuariana tosió cuando rozaron su cuello, como si buscaran algo...

― ¿Kairos? ―Ella exhaló. Se hundía cada vez más en la inconsciencia; el dolor remitía de a poco y ella se iba, se iba... _Algo_ se enredó en la cadena que rodeaba su cuello, aquella de la que colgaba el dije. ¡El dije! Kairos hizo un esfuerzo titánico para levantar una de sus manos hasta allí, para proteger el círculo de hielo. No iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran, no podía dejar que...―. No...

La Amazona de Acuario no oía. Todo lo que escuchaba era el latir de su corazón amplificado en sus oídos, ensordeciéndola. Todo su cráneo latia, pero cada vez con más lentitud, cada vez con mayor suavidad. Logró aferrarse al dije de hielo pero sus dedos resbalaron en seguida, y...

 _Quince._

Un alarido espeluznante brotó de sus labios entumecidos, arrancándola del letargo al que se estaba dejando arrastrar, y abrió los ojos cuando la corriente de fuego le laceró el cuerpo. Su mente se aclaró momentáneamente y volvió a sentir el dolor apoderándose de cada célula. Jadeó cuando vio dos puntos brillantes frente a sus ojos. Alzó ambas manos para acercarlas a ellos e intentar comprender qué eran, y sus dedos chocaron contra algo suave y cálido. Su piel ardía, sus músculos eran desgarrados cada vez con más fuerza, su boca estaba insoportablemente seca, pero...

― ¿Trevas? ―graznó.

El Caballero de Escorpio rompió a llorar. Kairos sintió dos manos tantearla y un segundo más tarde, un par de brazos rodearla. Parpadeó, aún medio atontada, y utilizó las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaban para palpar el rostro pegado al hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él, acariciando, reconociendo; mechones suaves, mechones ásperos... Trevas se aferró a ella y Kairos pasó sus propias manos por su espalda, frotando suavemente para darle calor, para reconfortalo; bajo sus palmas y contra su cuerpo sentía el de él temblando, y se preguntó si no estaría soñando. Aunque claro, deshechó la idea tan pronto cobró forma.

Dolía demasiado para ser mentira.

―Kairos, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó él, separándose lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos... si pudiera ver algo, claro. La acuariana reparó en ese detalle―. Ni siquiera pensé que...

Ella tomó aire con cuidado y, de a poco, tensó los músculos. Se concentró en despejar su mente, en sacarla del estado de aletargamiento en el que había quedado sumida, e increíblemente logró lo que se había propuesto en un principio: su cosmos se encendió de a poco, casi con timidez, y un suave resplandor dorado iluminó su entorno. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, pero luego fue capaz de verlo.

Trevas le sonreía como si fuera la persona más feliz de la Tierra; pero las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, increíblemente tristes, y a Kairos eso le dolió mucho más que todas las agujas de escorpión juntas. La mirada de él la recorrió de arriba a abajo y gimió. Ella se figuró que estaría cubierta de sangre y herida por todas partes, y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que, pese a que portaba la armadura de Acuario cuando Xenia la envió a otra dimensión, en ese momento estaba vestida con la ropa de entrenamiento. Sabía que Trevas comenzaría a culparse a sí mismo y a echarse toda la mierda encima, lo sabía porque eso mismo había hecho cuando murió y cuando fue a buscarlo tras tener que arrastrarse desde la tumba de la guardiana del tercer templo. Por eso mismo lo rodeó con ambos brazos y, tal como lo había hecho unos instantes antes, se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, sin darle tiempo a nada. A ella ya no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar, pero fue el soporte que él usó para hacerlo. Sentía que se estaba yendo otra vez. Encender su cosmos había requerido más energía de la que su cuerpo y su mente estaban dispuestos a dar, y terminó apagándose con un parpadeo. Pegada al Caballero de Escorpio y aún en caída libre, Kairos se permitió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

―Kairos, ¡no! ―gritó Trevas, y ella se preguntó de qué estaría hablando. Resintió la falta de calor y comprendió que lo había soltado y que, de hecho, sus brazos ya no respondían. Él logró alcanzarla y volvió a abrazarla, pero Kairos no pudo devolverle el gesto―. Kairos, ¿me oyes? ¡Kairos!

La respuesta era _no_. Sin embargo, probó pronunciar unas pocas palabras más.

― ¿Trevas...? ―susurró.

―Kairos, por favor... ―Trevas exhaló temblorosamente, intentando reprimir su desesperación en vano. Sabía que era inútil pedirle que resistiera, pues los ataques que él había lanzado hacia abajo con la esperanza de abrirse el camino habían dado de lleno en el cuerpo de ella. Uno por uno―. Lo siento, yo... por favor...

No pudo continuar. Kairos era vagamente consciente de que él seguía llorando contra su pecho, pero tampoco estaba demasiado segura de ello.

―Trevas, me alegra haberte encontrado.

Su cuello perdió fuerza y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus músculos se relajaron de un segundo a otro y el cráneo pareció dejar de palpitar. Durante el más efímero de los instantes fue plenamente consciente de que todo se había detenido para ella, y luego..., luego se dejó arrastrar hacia fuera.

Lo último que oyó fue un grito desgarrador, muy cerca de ella.

Y a la vez tan lejos...


	5. 5

**Capítulo 4**

Dakini no estaba muy segura de cuándo había sido la última vez que recibió un encargo de su diosa. Llevaba años portando la armadura de Aries y unos cuantos más viviendo allí, pero no recordaba con claridad ni un solo momento en el que Sophia-Athena le hubiera dicho con claridad: _haz esto,_ o _haz aquello_. Nunca se lo había planteado, pero si se hubiera dado cuenta en un momento diferente, probablemente habría dado rienda suelta a su mal genio. Y eso que era considerada la más «pacífica» dentro de la orden dorada.

Una vez que notificó a Said de Tauro de lo sucedido (bueno, al menos a grandes rasgos) y lo conminó a acompañar a la joven diosa hasta la Sala Patriarcal, Dakini suspiró. Si por ella fuera, hubiera bajado hasta la Casa de Aries y se habría limitado a cumplir con el pedido que le habían hecho; el problema era justamente ese, que para cumplirlo era menester que alguien _cuidara_ de ella mientras sondeaba el mundo entero con sus poderes psíquicos. No lo veía estrictamente necesario, pero tampoco pensaba incumplir una orden. Lo sentía como algo parecido a un golpe de orgullo, pero era la menor de sus preocupaciones: el principal tema que rondaba por su cabeza desde el enfrentamiento en la Casa de Géminis era el paradero de Kairos de Acuario. Aquella joven extraña y que aparentemente sólo Lievin conocía había afirmado que Xenia era la causante de aquel problema. Lo cual la llevaba a otra pregunta: ¿por qué alguien como ella enviaría a una de sus compañeras de orden a otra dimensión? ¿Por qué la atacaría, para empezar?

Sólo había un motivo válido: la traición. Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué Sophia la querría de vuelta?

Dakini atravesó en silencio la Casa de Cáncer. No resultaba tan aterradora como le había parecido la primera vez que pasó por ella, cuando apenas había cumplido los seis años. Por aquel entonces Lievin aún no había sido reconocido por la armadura de Cáncer y el templo tenía un aspecto extraño, como si alguien lo hubiera acondicionado especialmente para que el contraste entre la muerte y el abandono fuera más que evidente; y es que no eran lo mismo, bajo ningún punto de vista. Era más que claro que nadie vivía allí desde hacía años, pero aún así, el hogar de las máscaras y refugio de generación tras generación de caballeros con el don de transportarse hasta la entrada del Inframundo conservaba impregnado en sus paredes de mármol el fresco hedor a muerte, el frío que dejaba la ausencia de la vida. Pero en ese momento... bueno, digamos que el lugar no presentaba ninguna de las dos características. Entrar allí seguía sin brindar ni la más mínima sensación de confort o seguridad, pero era por otro motivo: evidentemente, Lievin se había obsesionado tanto con la idea de lograr que su templo dejara de apestar a infierno que había descuidado otros detalles. La Casa de Cáncer, o al menos lo que era la sala principal, lucía muy... vacía. Era completamente impersonal, y no había ni un solo detalle que indicara que te encontrabas en la construcción consagrada al cangrejo, el tercer signo del zodíaco. No obstante, Dakini tuvo que reconocer que aquello le confería al templo un cierto aire de amenaza implícita.

Salió de allí perdida en sus pensamientos, que eran un verdadero lío. Subió las escalinatas que conducían a la Casa de Leo sin ser muy consciente de ello, sin reparar demasiado en las gotas de lluvia que aporreaban con fuerza el oro de su armadura, sin darse cuenta de que una de las pequeñas llamas del reloj de la torre ya se había apagado. Deyanira salió a su encuentro ni bien puso un pie en el quinto templo, ataviada con la ropa que habitualmente usaba para entrenar y una sonrisa brillante. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente y el labio superior; la respiración algo agitada, sus ojos encendidos como ocurría cada vez que descubría algo...

— ¿Deyanira? —Dakini frunció el ceño, evaluando a su compañera con la mirada, repasándola una y otra vez de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada por lo que haya que preocuparse —respondió ella, colocando los brazos en jarras a la altura de la cadera e inhalando profundamente—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Athena nos ordenó que permaneciéramos en nuestras Casas...

La Amazona de Aries meneó la cabeza, comprendiendo el motivo por el cual sólo Lievin y ella se habían acercado a averiguar qué ocurría en la Casa de Géminis: porque Athena así lo había querido.

—Debo cumplir con una orden. Necesito tu permiso para pasar por aquí, pero... —se interrumpió al ver que la más joven seguía presentando signos leves de cansancio, y profundizó el ceño—. Deyanira, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara? Porque para que estés en ese estado...

Deyanira lanzó una corta carcajada ahogada, articulando el cuello en todas las direcciones posibles, probablemente buscando relajarlo mediante la elongación de sus músculos. Parecía cansada, sí, pero también daba la impresión de estar entusiasmada por algo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿"En ese estado", dijiste?

—Lo siento. No me refería a que...

—No, no, no te disculpes —la atajó ella, ampliando la sonrisa al ver la mueca de confusión que compuso la ariana—. Me estoy dedicado al entrenamiento de Arion, es todo. Tenía la leve sospecha de que va mejorando, pero si me ha dejado en «este estado», entonces quiere decir que tanto él como yo estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

Dakini asintió, comprendiendo al fin.

—Te dejo entrenar al futuro león entonces —dijo, sonriendo levemente.

—Pero espera —la detuvo, posando una de sus pequeñas manos en su brazo derecho cuando volteó para seguir su camino—. ¿Qué te han ordenado? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?

Dakini meneó la cabeza.

—Necesito que alguien cuide mi cuerpo mientras busco a Kairos, porque...

—Espera, espera. —Deyanira deshizo la sonrisa, sus ojos dorados se ensombrecieron y dieron paso a una expresión mortalmente seria. Se acercó a ella, bajó el tono de voz lo suficiente como para que, Dakini supuso, Arion no pudiera oír ni una palabra—. ¿Cómo que buscar a Kairos? ¿Dónde...? Quiero decir, ¿se ha ido o simplemente desapareció?

La Amazona de Aries se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartando los pequeños mechones blancos que caían sobre su rostro y entorpecían su visión. Un gesto que denotaba cierta frustración.

—No, no se ha ido ni desapareció. Más bien la desaparecieron —ironizó, y Deyanira arqueó una ceja ante eso—. Xenia la atacó y no sabemos dónde está. Probablemente esté flotando en algún espacio de nada o en algún vacío espacial, pero no lo sé con certeza.

—Entiendo. —La joven griega parecía haberse apagado, pero sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con su acostumbrada fuerza, llegando a sorprender a la mayor—. Entonces, ¿necesitas que te protejan mientras la buscas? —preguntó, elevando su cosmos lo suficiente como para que la caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura de Leo se acercara a ella produciendo un siseo bajo.

—No, Deyanira. Lo que estabas haciendo es igual de importante —sostuvo Dakini—. Encontraré a alguien que sólo esté rascándose la barriga, no te preocupes.

—Pero...

—No.

La lemuriana dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, aquella que daba a la Casa de Virgo; le lanzó una última mirada, una última sonrisa antes de abandonar el templo de Leo, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no reír ante la expresión contrariada que dejaba atrás.

La sexta Casa se encontraba vacía, tal y como Dakini imaginaba que la encontraría. Por dentro era fresca y en el aire flotaba una tenue mezcla de aromas; era algo como canela, jazmines y césped recién cortado, y pese a que el ambiente en sí era agradable, ella no quiso demorarse allí más de lo necesario; el problema era que ni todo el perfume del mundo ni toda la blancura del mármol, impoluto allí donde mirara, eran capaces de camouflar la sensación de vacío y soledad, tan evidentes que eran casi palpables.

Finalmente, salió del templo de la virgen y se dirigió hacia la Casa de Libra. Le fue imposible no recordar el grito espeluznante que había proferido la guardiana del templo hacia el cual avanzaba. A veces creía que era sólo producto de su imaginación, pero en la mayoría de las oportunidades habría podido jurar que su voz desgarrada continuaba resonando en sus oídos. Ese era el principal motivo que tenía para no querer pedirle ayuda: sentía que, de alguna forma, debía ser ella quien la protegiera y no al revés; iba más allá de todo sentido de compañerismo que pudieran profesarse entre sí los integrantes de la orden dorada, aquello ya era personal. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no era muy difícil de suponer. Ella y sólo ella había logrado detener a Argia de su intento de suicidio, y aún en ese momento le provocaba escalofríos pensar qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo... o si simplemente hubiera fracasado.

— ¿Dakini?

Alzó la mirada casi por inercia, buscando a quien la había llamado, y parpadeó cuando se encontró frente a frente con la Amazona de Libra, quien le sonreía con efusividad. Se veía tan fuera de contexto. Era un fuerte contraste con respecto a la imagen de Argia que había guardado como predilecta en su mente, y no precisamente por ser la mejor, sino por ser la más impactante. A la que estaba menos acostumbrada, a la que aún no lograba habituarse, aquella que incluso días después de ese hecho, no conseguía encajar en el rompecabezas que representaba la guardiana del séptimo templo.

—Hola, Argia —saludó, manteniendo una expresión neutral al tiempo que terminaba de subir la escalinata—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Avergonzada —replicó ella, y Dakini sólo atinó a mirarla—. No me vengas con mascaritas inexpresivas, ya vi que te incomoda estar cerca mío. —No fue hasta ese momento que la ariana reparó en que su interlocutora había borrado la sonrisa con la cual la había recibido, y la punzada de culpa que vino a continuación la sintió más real que psicológica—. Mira, lo siento. No pretendía que nadie me viera así, pero llega un momento en el que todo se vuelve más o menos insoportable. Te pido disculpas por eso —soltó con firmeza, sin desviar la mirada ni hacer el más mínimo gesto de vergüenza—. Perdón.

Dakini exhaló. Consideró la opción de contarle lo que realmente opinaba al respecto, pero decidió que habría tiempo para eso en otro momento.

—En realidad —dijo—, venía a pedirte ayuda con un asunto.

Argia pareció desconcertada, pero finalmente volvió a componer una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran claros cuando simplemente murmuró:

—Por supuesto.

El fuego en Tauro se apagó.

...

Como nota final y como escritora, me siento un poco culpable por lo malo que es el capítulo. Es puro relleno y se nota a la legua xD

Pero toda esta segunda parte del fic es muy... no sé si intensa, pero sí cargada, y era necesario un respiro rellenístico antes de que todo se vaya a la mier. Veremos cómo salen los siguientes :v


	6. 6

**Capítulo 5**

Phoebe se limitó a guardar silencio, su figura enmarcada por el hueco en la pared que dejaba la puerta abierta. No necesitaba carraspear, pisar fuerte o avisarle que estaba allí verbalmente; ella sabía que la joven junto a la ventana era total y perfectamente consciente de que no era la única persona en aquella habitación. No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera a prestarle atención en seguida. Y de hecho, daba la impresión de que no abandonaría la nebulosa que probablemente eran sus pensamientos en ese momento hasta dentro de un rato largo.

Sophia permanecía de pie frente al cristal que separaba el interior del exterior, con la cabeza levemente gacha. Su vestido blanco y fino había sido reemplazado por uno de igual color pero de una tela más gruesa, más rústica, sin escote y mangas hasta los codos adheridas a la piel de sus brazos, marcando la figura de éstos. Phoebe se sorprendió al ver que sus bíceps estaban levemente marcados, bastante menos que los propios pero más de lo que hubiera esperado de alguien que pasaba su tiempo leyendo y cuyo poder residía en la sóla fuerza de su cosmos, que no estaba obligada a entrenar y que, de hecho, quizás lo tuviera prohibido; recordaba haber leído mucho tiempo atrás una historia que describía a las diosas como exclusivamente femeninas, y se preguntó si aquello iría en contra del protocolo olímpico, si es que tenían uno.

Y si fuera así, ella opinaba que era una soberana estupidez.

Phoebe reparó también en otro detalle: la larga melena lila que solía llevar suelta estaba, en ese momento, severamente recogida hacia atrás en una coleta alta; las ondas rozaban sus hombros y la parte alta de su espalda, pero ni un solo mechón enmarcaba su rostro. Era precisamente esa rigidez la que le confería un aspecto duro, muy lejos de la imagen dulce que solía proyectar todos los días. Una especie de anillo de oro rodeaba su cabello y mantenía el peinado en su lugar, pero aunque también llevaba puestos los brazaletes y el corset, el tocado de hojas de laurel parecía haber quedado relegado. La gargantilla que llevaba alrededor de su cuello no era la ceremonial sino otra menos... delicada, sin diamantes pequeños ni exageradamente ornamentada. Sólo un rubí relucía en la penumbra, a la altura de su garganta.

Aguerrida.

Phoebe no estaba segura de si aquel cambio le producía dolor u orgullo de ser una de las elegidas que podría defenderla a través de la guerra que parecía a punto de estallarles en las narices, que podría dar su vida por ella. Y lo hizo, pudo realmente reconocerla por primera vez: la diosa de la guerra inteligente, de la sabiduría.

Athena.

El reloj brillaba a lo lejos, la torre de piedra se alzaba tras la ventana. Incluso desde la distancia era capaz de notar el estado ausente en el cual se encontraba el cosmos de la Amazona de Aries y del tinte agresivo que había adquirido el de Argia de Libra, probablemente avocada a la tarea de proteger a la ariana mientras cumplía con su misión. Phoebe no había querido comentar nada al respecto, pero su inusual capacidad para percibir la presencia de los demás dorados a pesar de lapsos de tiempo y espacio tan enormes le había hecho ver que no sólo había sido herida de muerte, sino que también, hacía horas que la ausencia de la energía vital de Kairos de Acuario era un hecho irremediable en su mapa mental. No quería siquiera pensar en cuántas horas de sueño necesitaría Dakini luego de aquella noche, pero se aseguraría de interceder por ella ante la diosa si era necesario. Y por otro lado, Sophia había conducido a Dharma y Xenia al apartado donde ella solía descansar para que pudieran recuperarse del todo y, sobre todo, lejos del resto de sus compañeros de orden; Lievin debía estar aún con ellos, protegiéndolos... o protegiendo al resto del Santuario, depende de cómo se analizara la situación.

Y la más joven seguía mirando por la ventana.

Phoebe habría podido jurar que no había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que vio el reloj completamente encendido, pero ya la llama de Leo estaba próxima a apagarse. Mismo el de la guardiana de la quinta Casa parecía agotado, aunque aquello no fuera sinónimo de «apagado». Más bien daba la impresión de estar sumido en un estado de reposo, pero alerta y consciente, despierto. Y francamente, era un alivio saberlo. Said de Tauro ocupaba su propio templo, firme, pacífico; cerca del pueblo se encontraba Alen de Piscis, ocupando su puesto cerca de la entrada a la calle principal, tranquilo y evidentemente deseando entrar en acción. En los alrededores y ubicados en los límites del Santuario, las dos órdenes restantes —bronce y plata, claro está— se encargaban de reforzar la protección desde fuera. Ésto último no había sido una orden directa de la diosa, pero Phoebe creyó necesario tomar cartas en el asunto. No es que pretendiera pasar por encima de la voluntad de su señora ni que la creyera incapaz de tomar desiciones por sí sola, en absoluto; pero aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y pese a que era casi seguro que tenía todo perfectamente calculado, ella misma se había visto incapaz de mantenerse de brazos cruzados. Llevaba días con la piel erizada, y casi no había dormido a causa de la tensión que se respiraba en aquel lugar. No podía simplemente _no hacer nada._

La presencia de un cosmos conocido la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Parpadeando para despejarse, exhaló con cuidado y sintió la piel de su rostro entibiarse a causa de su propio aliento.

—Athena —pronunció con cuidado, y la aludida ladeó levemente la cabeza en su dirección para indicarle que la estaba escuchando—, Aitor de Capricornio la espera en la sala principal.

Sophia asintió en silencio, pero no se movió de su lugar. Parecía estar esperando algo, su mirada fija en el oscuro paisaje que se extendía tras la ventana; la lluvia volvía borroso el ambiente y dificultaba la visión, cientos de gotas de agua corrían por el lado externo del cristal como rios. Lo único claramente visible era...

La llama de Leo pareció dejarse arrastrar a una danza violenta durante unos pocos segundos, y finalmente se apagó.

La más joven volteó y, reafirmando su agarre sobre el báculo de oro, caminó fuera de la pequeña habitación. Phoebe decidió no preguntar; tal como el fuego había terminado cediendo ante el viento, ella cedió ante su diosa.

...

La Sala Patriarcal estaba vacía cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron para dejarlo entrar. La alfombra roja mostraba marcas de agua, e incluso él había dejado unas cuantas, puesto que su capa chorreaba agua y su armadura no se quedaba atrás. Podía decir que algunos de sus compañeros de orden estaban allí cerca, probablemente en la parte trasera. Su diosa también estaba allí, pero sin embargo y pese a que su propio cosmos estaba encendido para anunciar su presencia, nadie se acercó a la sala del trono. Lo cual era sumamente extraño, porque él no había ido por desición propia sino porque sintió que lo llamaban. Y allí estaba.

Y seguía sin ver a nadie.

Se quitó el casco, lo sujetó sobre su antebrazo y contra su torso. Sacudió la cabeza para despegar de su piel los mechones de cabello que se habían adherido a su frente a causa de la lluvia, inhaló profundamente para aplacar la sensación eléctrica que parecía correrle por las venas; tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien y no sólo eso, sino que por el contrario, todo iba terriblemente mal. Lo que no lograba comprender era qué venía a ser _todo._ Esperaba que al menos...

El sonido de pasos acercándose hacia la sala principal lo obligó a volver a la realidad y por consecuencia se arrodilló, relajando su cuello del tal forma que su nariz apuntaba al suelo, con la mirada clavada en algún punto de la alfombra y viéndose totalmente incapaz de quitarle tensión a sus hombros. Le gustaba aparentar tranquilidad cada vez que estaba frente a su diosa, pero a pesar de saber que en ese momento su cuerpo entero estaba rígido como una cuerda de violín, le resultó imposible recuperar aquella pasmosa frialdad que solía ostentar. Y finalmente, el susurro de la tela contra el suelo a un par de metros de distancia lo hizo desear tener la oportunidad de volver a entrar al recinto como se debía, con aquella postura que nunca debería haber perdido.

—Aitor de Capricornio —susurró Sophia, levantando la barbilla un par de milímetros como si aquello le ayudara a autoinfundirse entereza. Y es que por más que la situación fuera más de lo que se sentía preparada para manejar, por más que deseara enviar a todas las órdenes de guerreros a un lugar seguro donde pudieran vivir seguros y morir en paz, debía mantenerse firme. Tragó saliva con fuerza—. De pie, por favor.

Aitor obedeció. Su mirada viajó hacia arriba desde la alfombra, buscándola, y Sophia se odió a sí misma. Y quiso gritar de pura frustración. Y quiso llorar, también. Y quiso, sobre todo, arrodillarse y pedir perdón una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin voz.

Pero, en cambio, se obligó a permanecer impertérrita y a observar.

Los ojos negros y habitualmente insondables del santo de Capricornio se desviaron de la figura de su diosa hacia otro elemento de la escena que no había notado antes, otro personaje que no había tomado en en cuenta. Sus irises se iluminaron con una chispa de reconocimiento que se apagó casi al instante, sólo para dar paso a algo que sólo habría podido describirse como un _quiebre_. Y era tan humano...

Sophia bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, incapaz de seguir indagando.

Y desde el otro lado, lo primero que sintió Aitor fue miedo.

La túnica azul oscuro, las guardas en hilo dorado adornando los bordes de las anchas mangas, los dedos finos, la piel de algún tono entre marfil y canela; el listón de tela roja labrada sujetando el hábito en su lugar, anudado a la altura del ombligo, marcando castamente la cintura; el casco de oro cubriendo la cabeza, el cabello castaño claro cayendo sin gracia ni imperfección alguna por sus hombros; y la máscara. La máscara blanca de rasgos inexpresivos, andróginos, vacíos... El tallado rictus neutral e imperturbable ocultando un rostro humano, tapando emociones _reales_.

¿Era aquella la misma mujer que parecía divertirse con algo tan banal como sacarlo de sus casillas? ¿Que impulsaba a los demás hacia adelante con sólo dirigirles una mirada? ¿Que era incapaz de disimular hasta el más mínimo pensamiento o sensación porque cualquiera sería capaz de adivinarlo con sólo echarle un vistazo?

Aitor inspiró hondo y contuvo la respiración, obligándose a despejar su mente para evitar seguir divagando. Porque sí, tenía claro a qué punto llegaría de seguir pensando. Y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo.

— ¿Me ha llamado, señorita Athena? —preguntó finalmente, volviendo a trabar su mirada con la de ella.

Sophia intentó contestar, pero _no pudo._ Antes siquiera de poder proferir sonido alguno, se le formó un nudo de acero en la garganta y su voz, habitualmente firme y segura, murió antes de nacer. El silencio se extendió sobre ellos y a su alrededor, pesado y asfixiante, ligero y quebradizo como el cristal. Transcurrieron los segundos y éstos se transformaron en minutos; el Caballero de Capricornio se vio en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos por un momento para evitar desviarse hacia Phoebe. Desde su lado era estúpido, era irracional, era previsible y era, sobre todo, lo justo y necesario, lo inevitable y algo que no debería producirle ni sorpresa ni dolor. Se encontraba, entonces, frente a algo que era incapaz de resolver. Él mismo había apartado a la Amazona de Sagitario de su camino tantas veces como oportunidades tuvo de hacerlo, así como le había dado la espalda definitivamente al de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué después de tantos años había sentido verdaderas ganas de hacer algo tan poco propio de él como felicitarla? ¿Por qué, sobre todo, no era hasta ese momento que veía la verdadera cara del título que con tantos honores le habían otorgado?

—En absoluto. —Un susurro apenas audible, impregnado de un dolor sin precedentes. Sophia se puso de pie y, tras dar media vuelta, bajó las escalinatas que conducían al trono y abandonó la sala sin pronunciar ni una palabra más. Phoebe intentó alcanzarla, pero ella la detuvo con un gesto antes incluso de que lograra abandonar la tarima—. No. Quédate.

—Athena... —pero ella ya se había ido.

La mayor sólo atinó a quedarse de pie en su lugar, desorientada. Pensó en desobedecer su orden e ir tras ella de todas formas, pero un mínimo movimiento del Caballero de Capricornio le recordó su presencia y le recordó, también, que se suponía que ningún santo de ninguna orden podía permanecer allí solo. Volteó hacia él con una orden en la punta de la lengua, pero calló al verlo. Sin el casco y con una levísima expresión de algo parecido al cansancio se le hacía terriblemente familiar; sus ojos fijos en la alfombra, probablemente negándose a mirarla directamente, le provocaron una fuerte sensación de nostalgia que no supo cómo interpretar.

—Aitor.

Él alzó la cabeza y ella intentó transmitirle algo de todo lo que le provocaba aquella situación, aunque fuera una parte, pero desistió al notar que los ojos de su compañero parecían oscurecerse y que volteaba el rostro hacia un lado como si no soportara mantener el contacto visual. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba cuando su voz rompió el silencio.

—No voy a mirar la máscara como si te viera a ti —dijo simplemente, dándole la espalda y colocando el casco de Capricornio en su lugar, sobre su cabello aún húmedo de lluvia—. Con permiso, su Santidad.

— ¡Aitor! —Phoebe bajó las escaleras y casi corrió hasta donde estaba él, deteniéndose a un par de metros de distancia. Extendió la mano hacia delante, sintiéndose de pronto ridículamente temerosa de acercarse, de rozarlo—. Yo... —Dejó caer el brazo, deslizó la máscara hacia abajo para quitársela—. Lo siento.

—No hay nada que sentir —replicó—. Como te dije, sé que lo harás bien. —Volteó, trabó su mirada con la de ella. Un brillo mezcla de tristeza y otra cosa que no supo cómo definir iluminaba sus ojos negros pese a que, de alguna forma, lucían apagados. Phoebe se quitó también el casco, sin romper el contacto visual y respirando hondo para reforzar su postura, tanto la física como la mental. Pero cuando iba a hablar, Aitor la cortó—: Estoy orgulloso de ti.

La mayor clavó sus penetrantes irises en él, indagando, y por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, Aitor sonrió levemente. Se acercó a ella, rozó sus labios con los propios; depositó un casto beso en su frente y luego, volviendo a su habitual expresión neutra, colocó la máscara en su lugar.

Y se fue.

...

—Entonces, Lievin. —Sophia se cruzó de brazos, su ceño un poco fruncido—. ¿Qué sabes sobre Natalia de Argifonte?

La pequeña sala estaba casi a oscuras. El único mueble era una cama sencilla de madera de cedro y sábanas blancas ubicada en una de las cuatro esquinas, sobre la cual Xenia había tomado asiento y recostado a Dharma; su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de su compañera, el cabello de oro se derramaba por sus rodillas. No parecía ni despierto ni completamente dormido, como si no lograra o no quisiera conciliar el sueño pero tampoco tuviera fuerzas suficientes como para sostenerse erguido por sí mismo o como para mantener sus ojos abiertos. La Amazona de Géminis lucía un tanto demacrada, pero aún así le echó una mirada de interés al Caballero de Cáncer.

—Más bien, qué _no_ sé —refunfuñó, reacomodándose en su lugar. Había optado por sentarse en el suelo y con la espalda recargada contra la pared, pero era evidente que no era tan cómodo como se había esforzado por aparentar en un principio. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a su diosa al tiempo que pensaba cuidadosamente cómo responder—. Primero y principal, y como ya dije, debería estar muerta.

—Explícate.

Lievin suspiró.

—No sé qué vino a hacer aquí. Quizás esté ocurriendo lo mismo que en la generación anterior, ¿no? Cuando Hades revivió a algunos de los santos muertos en batalla...

—Lievin —lo interrumpió Sophia—, céntrate.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró, alzando los brazos y mostrando las palmas de ambas manos como si se rindiera—. No sé hace cuánto tiempo pasó, no tengo el cálculo hecho. Pero fue más o menos por la época en la que Kairos aún parecía humana, cuando tenía alrededor de doce años.

»Desde que llegó al Santuario hasta que la armadura de Acuario la reconoció transcurrieron alrededor de seis o siete años, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, ella ya estaba bastante avanzada en edad con respecto al promedio general. Mientras que la mayoría de nosotros ocupamos nuestros templos alrededor de los siete u ocho años, ella no pisó la Casa de Acuario como amazona hasta después de cumplir los doce. Y no precisamente por falta de habilidad.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Su entrenamiento no fue como el nuestro —replicó—. Nosotros fuimos elegidos y preparados por separado, porque no había posibilidad alguna de que otro ocupara el puesto al que aspirábamos. Con ella fue diferente.

Xenia acarició la frente de Dharma con delicadeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora que lo dices... tienes razón. Recuerdo que había otra niña con ella, entrenaban juntas.

—Bueno —dijo Lievin, apuntándola con el dedo como si acabara de descubrir algo sensacional—. _Esa_ era Natalia.

Sophia resopló con suavidad, intentando encajar de a una las piezas en el rompecabezas mental que había maquetado para sí misma.

— ¿Eran hermanas? —preguntó centrando su atención en el guardián del cuarto templo, quien lanzó una estrenduosa carcajada y palmeó uno de sus muslos como si fuera lo más gracioso que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo—. ¿Qué?

—Eso —dijo entre risas ahogadas— hubiera sido terrible.

—Lievin —le recriminó Xenia, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Compórtate.

—Ya, ya. —El Caballero de Cáncer meneó la cabeza, mutando a una expresión seria otra vez. Xenia rodó los ojos—. El punto es que sí, hubiera sido terrible. Digamos que ambas querían las tres mismas cosas: la armadura de Acuario —enumeró, alzando el dedo índice—, que la otra dejara de interponerse en su camino —alzó el dedo del medio—, y al buen Trevas de Escorpio —finalizó, agitando su pulgar y mirándolo con satisfacción—. De modo que si encima hubiesen competido por ver quién era la favorita de mamá, probablemente la cosa habría adquirido tintes feítos.

—Pero Natalia murió —hizo notar Xenia, arqueando una ceja—. Así que técnicamente, la cosa _sí_ adquirió tintes «feítos».

Lievin se encogió de hombros.

—No viene al caso, nadie soportaba a Natalia.

—Estás hablando de una vida humana, Lievin de Cáncer. —Phoebe, de pie en el rincón más oscuro de toda la sala y guardando silencio hasta ese momento, se cruzó de brazos en un claro gesto reprobatorio—. Ten un poco más de respeto.

—El que ella no nos tenía.

—Lievin —intervino Xenia, hastiada—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, cuatro?

—Podría ser.

¡Basta! —exclamó Sophia, a punto de perder la paciencia. Ambos santos callaron de inmediato, y ella tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de nuevo o reír—. Sigue, por favor.

Lievin le lanzó una mirada de disgusto infantil a Xenia, casi como si estuviera enfurruñado con ella, para luego cruzarse de piernas al estilo hindú y continuar.

—La cuestión es que estaban empatadas en esas tres cuestiones —contó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por un lado ambas eran excelentes en el entrenamiento, pero Kairos encajaba más con el prototipo de santos de Acuario; Natalia se dejaba llevar mucho por sus emociones, era muy impulsiva. Y eso me lleva al otro asunto, que es obvio: aunque Trevas se sentía a gusto con ambas y de hecho los tres eran (por separado, claro) buenos amigos, Kairos solía llamarle más la atención por ser la más...

— ¿Incomprensible?

—Por amor a todo lo sagrado, cómo compadezco a Dharma —replicó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. En fin, como que Kairos se le hacía más interesante pero, después de todo, Natalia era muy parecida a él. De modo que, obviamente, ella siempre terminaba pasando más tiempo con él. Digamos que lo arrastraba y él era como una polilla jugando con fuego.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que Natalia murió por una crisis pasional? —inquirió Sophia, escéptica.

—No, no. —Lievin había recuperado su expresión seria—. Sólo cuento las cosas como fueron, y ese fue un factor que contribuyó.

—Comprendo. Continúa, entonces.

—Con el tiempo, Kairos se fue quedando cada vez más sola. El grupo compacto que habíamos formado ella, Trevas y yo se había disuelto ni bien llegó Natalia al Santuario, así que evidentemente no era tan compacto. El año anterior a que ella ganara su armadura y durante aquellos últimos doce meses de entrenamiento yo era el único que iba a visitarla, y ni siquiera lo hacía muy seguido porque su maestro creía que andábamos en algo raro —comentó, esbozando una mueca irónica al recordarlo—. Yo pensé que lo sobrellevaba bien, pero el último día de entrenamiento cambié de opinión.

»Se decidió que el conflicto entre ambas sería resuelto por combate. La ganadora ocuparía la Casa de Acuario y la que mordiera el polvo, sería relegada a las Amazonas de Plata para seguir con su vida. Hasta allí todo iba más o menos bien, la tensión entre ambas no había crecido demasiado y parecían tranquilas y confiadas en salir de aquella batalla campal de una pieza y portando la armadura de Acuario. El problema comenzó cuando Kairos oyó por casualidad una conversación entre su maestro y Natalia. Al parecer el viejo le aseguraba que ella ganaría y que estaba muy orgulloso de ella, que era hora de romper con el estereotipo frío de los guardianes del onceavo templo, bla, bla, bla. Cuando llegó al Coliseo lucía más inexpresiva de lo habitual y me dio mala espina, así que llamé a Trevas y ambos nos acercamos a ella a desearle buena suerte. Incluso le pedimos que hiciera lo de los copitos de nieve —agregó, sonriendo con nostalgia, y todos los demás intercambiaron miradas. Lievin suspiró—. Era algo que hacíamos cuando aún no nos habíamos separado.

—Hablas como si hubieran sido un matrimonio.

—Oh no, era mucho mejor que eso —afirmó él—. Lo de los copitos de nieve surgió el día que Kairos aprendió a crearla a partir del aire, sin necesidad de recurrir a una fuente de hielo o agua. Recuerdo que nos metió nieve hasta por... —Phoebe carraspeó y él se interrumpió, asintiendo como un niño regañado que comprende que se ha extralimitado—. Bueno, era como un pequeño ritual que teníamos. Una especie de código. Nuestra intención era sacarle al menos una sonrisa, pero no lo logramos; al contrario, diría que más bien hicimos que se forrara de otra capita de hielo. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez fue eso lo que la ayudó a ganar el combate.

—Así que lo ganó —comentó Sophia, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pero por qué murió Natalia? No están permitidas las luchas a muerte dentro del Santuario, y mucho menos como instancia eliminatoria para ganar una armadura...

—A no ser que uno de los dos juegue sucio —argumentó Xenia, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Dharma y con la mirada fija en su perfil—. En ese caso, es válido. Es una cuestión de honor.

—Eso fue precisamente lo que Natalia hizo. —Lievin dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, relajando el cuello y dejando que su cráneo pesara, motivo por el cual su voz se oyó un tanto extraña cuando continuó con su relato—. Probablemente estuviera medio ida o furiosa por habernos visto a los tres juntos, así que cuando el combate pasó a ser una cosa de cuerpo a cuerpo, sacó una daga de quién sabe dónde y la enterró en el cuerpo de Kairos, cerca del pecho. —Sophia reprimió una mueca de dolor—. El problema no fue la daga en sí, sino que estaba envenenada y, conforme el combate fue avanzando, Kairos comenzó a perder estabilidad y lucidez. Trevas y yo quisimos intervenir e incluso exigimos que se declarara falto de validez, que se detuviera, pero no nos hicieron caso. Cuando creíamos que moriría, la maldita elevó su cosmos y atacó a Natalia. Una sola vez, pero fue suficiente para arrancarle la vida.

— ¿Por qué "la maldita"? —cuestionó Xenia—. Es admirable.

— ¡Justamente por eso! ¿Cuántos de nosotros habríamos podido soportar _siete_ puñaladas envenenadas y en el último segundo elevar la energía a un nivel suficiente como para asesinar a alguien? —Meneó la cabeza, como si aún después de todo ese tiempo le costara creerlo—. Mi respeto hacia ella no es precisamente por su indiferencia. La conozco.

— ¿Cómo salió de esa situación? —preguntó Phoebe con curiosidad.

—Trevas —respondió Lievin con simpleza—. El veneno era tan fuerte que sólo otro veneno podía anularlo, porque la suma de todas las fuerzas es igual a cero... o algo así me dijo él en aquella ocasión, no estoy seguro. ¿Era eso o...? Bueno, era algo así. El punto es que Trevas le aplicó las Agujas Escarlatas en cada una de las heridas, y aunque luego de eso Kairos pasó alrededor de una semana en cama y con fiebre altísima, sobrevivió. —El Caballero de Cáncer alzó la cabeza, sonrió con algo que bien habría podido leerse como orgullo—. Y durante el combate, Kairos pudo mantenerse de pie precisamente por el truco de la nieve: cristalizó su sangre. Luchó durante unos cuantos minutos con el corazón prácticamente paralizado, y sólo regularizó su flujo sanguíneo para elevar su cosmos.

—Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado —ironizó Xenia, pero a pesar del tono de burla, daba la impresión de que hablaba en serio.

Finalmente, un silencio para nada desagradable se extendió entre ellos. Sophia se asomó a la pequeña ventana que había en aquel lugar para ver el reloj de la torre: el fuego en Virgo se había apagado, y el de Libra parpadeaba de una forma que indicaba que no le quedaba más de media hora de vida. La guerra estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Pero, mirando de nuevo a los santos de Cáncer, Virgo y Géminis, e incluso a quien en ese momento ocupaba el lugar del Patriarca, quiso darles un momento más de paz. De modo que dio media vuelta para irse, báculo en mano.

—Gracias, Lievin —dijo, sonriendo—. Quédense aquí hasta que el fuego de Escorpio se apague.

—Pero, Athena...

—Quiero que descansen —insistió ella, firme—. Es una orden.

Les dio la espalda y abandonó la sala, con el susurro de su vestido contra el suelo y su sombra como única compañía. Debería afrontar el siguiente paso en soledad, pero el saber que al menos ellos cuatro permanecerían a salvo un par de horas más la hacía... feliz.

 _La diosa de la sabiduría anda sola._


	7. 7

**Capítulo 6**

—Hey, vamos. Arriba.

Arion pareció removerse un poco sobre sí mismo, pero Deyanira no estaba completamente segura. También se encontró con una interrogante que nunca se había planteado hasta ese momento: _¿cómo se despertaba a un niño?_ ¿Había algún método que fuera mejor que los demás? ¿Debía hacerlo con suavidad por el simple hecho de que se trataba de un mocoso de apenas diez años, o con brusquedad, como si estuviera en un ejército? Porque técnicamente se estaba preparando para ser un guerrero, y tal vez sería conveniente que aprendiera a aguantar...

Deyanira se cruzó de brazos, repentinamente conflictuada. Su problema no era cómo despertarlo en sí, sino la connotación que tendría una forma u otra de hacerlo. No quería que se acostubrara al buen trato porque de un modo u otro terminaría sufriendo y no tenía ni la más minima intención de adoptar el rol de hermana mayor; pero tampoco quería ser demasiado brusca con él porque podría recluirse en sí mismo y eso tampoco sería bueno, bajo ningún punto de vista. Resoplando en un claro gesto de frustración, terminó tomando una almohada y aporreándolo con ella.

Oh, sí. Deyanira estaba orgullosa de ella misma.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué...? —Arion alzó ambas manos para protegerse el rostro, encogiendo sus piernas hacia el pecho para hacerse un ovillo; apenas había terminado de despegar los párpados cuando la Amazona de Leo se apartó con algo parecido a la reprobación escrito en sus ojos, dándole el tiempo y el espacio suficientes como para procesar la situación y terminar de espabilarse. Arion parpadeó y se frotó los ojos con fuerza, viéndose agitado y sorprendido—. ¿Deyanira?

—No, en realidad soy su fantasma —replicó, molesta—. Arion, tienes que aprender a despertarte en guardia. El sueño debe ser ligero, no _así_ —dijo, apuntándolo con un dedo— de pesado. El día que portes la armadura de Leo te despertarán con algo un tanto más pesado que una almohada. ¿O pretendes quedarte durmiendo mientras todos los demás entran en batalla?

—De todas formas —aventuró él, mirándola con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos—, aún falta mucho para eso, ¿o no?

Deyanira apartó la mirada de su pequeña figura y la dirigió hacia la única ventana que había en aquella habitación, desde la cual era capaz de ver la torre de piedra. Las llamas continuaban apagándose, el tiempo seguía corriendo y ella aún no tenía muy en claro qué era lo que estaban esperando... y mucho menos qué ocurriría cuando el fuego de Piscis expirara y el reloj completo quedara a oscuras otra vez. Todos y cada uno de ellos percibían la amenaza, sí, pero eran incapaces de ponerle nombre y esa era, justamente, la principal preocupación de todos y cada uno de los santos que habitaban en el Santuario. Hacía tiempo que no veía a ningún caballero o amazona de los rangos inferiores por allí, por la zona de las Doce Casas, y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo en ese momento. La orden encubierta de Phoebe de Sagitario le había llegado incluso a ella, motivo por el cual estaba al corriente de que tanto los santos de bronce como los de plata permanecerían defendiendo el perímetro, así como que Alen de Piscis había sido enviado al pueblo y que todos los demás dorados debían permanecer en sus templos. En su opinión era una desición arriesgada, pero confiaba en que Phoebe supiera lo que hacía.

—Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Llegaste en un mal momento —contestó. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que su respuesta no había sonado muy bien; Arion apretó los labios juntos y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Estaba por decirle algo, lo que fuera, cuando él volvió a alzar la cabeza con el único objetivo de dedicarle una mirada más firme de lo que jamás habría esperado de un niño de su edad. Claro que ella a los diez años ya le hacía honor a su nombre, pero esa era otra historia—. Lo siento, pero es cierto. Mira —Deyanira apuntó hacia el cielo, pegando la yema de su dedo índice al cristal—, hace alrededor de una hora paró de llover y ya se está gestando otra tormenta. —Arion siguió su mirada, examinó el cielo con ojos brillantes—. Ésta no es como la anterior —murmuró.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la tormenta con mi llegada al Santuario? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Preguntaste si faltaba mucho, si transcurriría un buen rato hasta que tuvieras que portar la armadura de Leo —explicó ella—. Ésta es mi respuesta: llegaste en un mal momento. —Como Arion seguía mirándola como si estuviera perdido, suspiró y aclaró—: Esto no es sólo lluvia, ¿sabes? Es más bien el efecto colateral de algo mucho más grande, algo que probablemente terminará estallándonos en las narices. Con suerte, habrá una batalla...

— ¿Cómo que "con suerte"? —inquirió él, luciendo algo alarmado.

—Sí, con suerte. Si las cosas están a nuestro favor, tendremos la oportunidad de luchar; la opción restante es que nos ataquen tan rápido que no tengamos tiempo de hacer nada —replicó, mirándolo de reojo—. Siempre, absolutamente _siempre_ , es mejor presentar batalla, Arion. ¿Lo entiendes?

El niño asintió, provocando que un par de mechones ondulados rebotaran contra la parte alta de su cuello. Parecía más pequeño de lo que en realidad era y Deyanira se vio obligada a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, reprimiendo las ganas de ponerlo a dormir o, por el contrario, de sacarlo a entrenar. Su intención era prepararlo lo mejor que pudiera, tanto física como mentalmente, para que tuviera la oportunidad de percibir su vida en la orden dorada como un honor, y no como una condena.

—Pero tú sobrevivirás —dijo entonces, rompiendo el silencio y con tal determinación que la Amazona de Leo lo miró por sobre el hombro—. Sé que lo harás.

—Eso no puedes decirlo tú —le hizo notar ella, sonriendo de lado—. Pero gracias por la confianza.

—De nada —respondió, serio.

Deyanira le frunció el ceño al suelo, agachando la cabeza y con la mente lejos, muy lejos de allí. Su mirada se empañó, perdida en algún punto invisible.

 _Y era una niña, y su maestro la había rebautizado. Su maestro estaba orgulloso de ella. No tenía consciencia del bien y del mal pero él la aprobaba, así que debía ser lo correcto; su maestro, su tutor, su padre. Aquel que la castigaba y le daba cariño por igual, que la guiaba y luego le soltaba la mano para que aprendiera a encontrar el camino por sí misma. Aquel a quien le había salvado la vida, porque nadie debía tocarlo._

 _«Deyanira», le dijo._

 _La matadora de hombres; la vencedora de héroes._

Ella nunca había sido pequeña en realidad.

—Tengo que salir —dijo entonces, sus ojos leoninos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad—. Quédate aquí y duerme, siempre y cuando sepas cuándo despertar.

Arion estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero la Amazona de Leo no le dio tiempo suficiente. Simplemente volteó y salió de la habitación con paso firme y la barbilla alzada, con el porte de quien tiene más orgullo que cualquier otra cosa a la hora de entrar en batalla. El niño la vio partir en completo silencio, y una vez que se marchó, abandonó su cama con lentitud y fue a buscar su ropa de entrenamiento.

Y fuera de Leo, Deyanira frunció el ceño. Su vientre bajo ardía de una forma... extraña, interna. Por un momento tuvo verdaderas ganas de quitarse la armadura para frotarse la zona adolorida y darse calor, pensando que tal vez hubiera hecho un mal movimiento y sus músculos hubieran reaccionado mal, pero descartó la idea ni bien tomó forma en su mente. Conforme fue bajando las escaleras que conducían a Cáncer, una punzada aguda y recurrente comenzó a atacarla en la parte posterior de la cabeza, cerca del punto donde sus vértebras cervicales se unían a su cráneo; y llevaba años entrenando su cuerpo y acostumbrándolo a soportar las situaciones más difíciles, pero aún así la simple acción de contraer y estirar sus piernas para avanzar a lo largo de las escalinatas le produjo una especie de agarrotamiento en la parte interna de sus muslos, en los abductores.

Resopló, contrariada, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

De las cuatro primeras Casas, sólo Tauro estaba ocupada. Said la recibió con su perpetua expresión serena y portando su armadura, de pie en la entrada trasera y de brazos cruzados. El casco a un lado, el cabello corto pero no tanto, los ojos serios pero amables. Deyanira se preguntó en aquel momento si, en cierto punto, no sería el único digno de integrar la orden dorada. Y en seguida meneó la cabeza con brusquedad, atontada.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Y aún más, ¿de dónde salía aquella pregunta?

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que alguien aporreaba la parte posterior de su cráneo con un martillo, con una fuerza descomunal y una saña que no llegó a comprender. Su visión se tornó borrosa y parpadeó con fuerza para no perder el eje, para recuperar la claridad.

En serio, ¿qué estaba...?

—Deyanira, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz cerca de ella, muy cerca; tanto que...

La Amazona de Leo alzó las palmas y empujó hacia fuera, lejos de ella y de su espacio personal. No fue hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo de mármol que comprendió que aquellas ya habían cedido antes, y que lo que había impedido en un principio que se desplomara era, justamente, lo que ella había apartado de sí: el guardián de la Casa de Tauro. Said la miraba con preocupación desde toda su altura, con una mano extendida hacia ella como si dudara de si era lo correcto o no. Deyanira sólo atinó a quedarse mirándola; sólo después de unos cuantos segundos de tenso silencio se decidió a tomarla, más como un gesto de disculpa que cualquier otra cosa; era evidente que no necesitaba ayuda para ponerse de pie, pero la expresión dubitativa del guerrero la había hecho sentir culpable.

—Perfectamente —murmuró, soltando su mano y mirando a su alrededor. Tenía el cuello terriblemente tenso y sentía la angustia subiéndole como bilis por la garganta, pero lo más frustrante de todo era que no lograba comprender el por qué. De un momento a otro tenía la sensación de estar a la deriva en medio de un océano enfurecido, siendo arrastrada por constantes olas y golpeada contra el agua misma, o piedras; ni siquiera estaba muy segura. Y lo peor, era consciente de que estaba como desdoblada sobre sí misma, o disociada, o...—. ¿Me permites pasar por tu Casa?

Said pareció dudar una vez más, pero finalmente asintió en silencio, solemne, y se hizo a un lado.

Deyanira casi corrió fuera del templo.

...

Xenia llevaba horas sentada en el colchón más incómodo que había usado jamás, tenía la espalda rígida por haber estado recargando todo su peso en ese punto y contra la pared, y hacía rato que se le habían entumecido las piernas, pues no estaban acostumbradas a oficiar de almohada durante tanto tiempo. Se removió un poco, incómoda, y maldijo para sus adentros cuando sintió al Caballero de Virgo moverse levemente.

—Deberías dormir —susurró Dharma tras un minuto o dos, intentando incorporarse.

Xenia posó una de sus manos en el medio de su pecho y lo empujó hacia abajo.

—Cállate y duerme.

—Xenia, déjame sentarme —pidió él, reuniendo paciencia.

—Dije que duermas.

—Y yo dije que quiero sentarme.

—No los soporto, a ninguno de los dos —refunfuñó Lievin, perdido en alguna esquina de la habitación a oscuras—. Y eso que acaban de despertarse.

—Mi culpa —admitió Xenia, molesta consigo misma. Apartó unos cuantos mechones del rostro de Dharma, rozó su frente con los nudillos para controlar que no tuviera fiebre—. Vuelve a dormir, por favor —exhaló, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por disimular el cansancio que se filtraba en su voz y dejándose caer contra la pared otra vez, resignada.

Dharma pareció considerarlo durante un milagroso segundo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros, sonrió de medio lado y apartó la mano de la mayor con gentileza para hacer exactamente lo que ella no quería que hiciera. La habitación estaba a oscuras y por tanto era lógicamente imposible que él se enterara de que Xenia estaba fulminándolo con la mirada, pero ella estaba casi segura de que de todas formas, él era muy consciente de ello. Dharma intentó moverse para sentarse a su lado pero, aunque intentó reprimirlo, la Amazona de Géminis fue perfectamente capaz de oír el gruñido de dolor que profirió al hacer palanca con sus brazos para incorporarse. Consideró echarlo a patadas por cabezota, pero terminó optando por empujarlo contra el colchón. Otra vez.

—Jugando con Virgo en la cama de Athena —se burló Lievin, de pie junto a la pequeña ventana y de cara al reloj de la torre—. Eso es mucho hasta para ti, Géminis.

—Los Géminis hemos hecho cosas peores —replicó Xenia, rodeando a Dharma con un brazo para mantenerlo quieto—. No me provoques.

—Es mucha información incluso para mí —dictaminó, dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—, pero confío en que sabes lo que haces.

—Siempre sé lo que hago.

—Es prudente desconfiar de los gemelos...

—Son los cangrejos los que caminan de costado o hacia atrás —hizo notar ella, con sorna. Lievin se carcajeó una sola vez antes de abandonar el pequeño cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras sí; el chasquido que produjo la hoja al encajar en su marco resonó de una manera extraña en el espacio vacío y oscuro. Tuvo que pasar una buena media hora hasta que Xenia se aventuró a susurrar una sola frase, al aire y con la intención de que simplemente quedara flotando entre esas cuatro paredes, para que nunca vieran la luz del sol—. Ya es hora.

—No —respondió Dharma con suavidad, extendiendo los brazos para rodearla por la cintura. Su mejlla aún descansaba sobre su regazo, el peso de su cabeza sobre sus piernas; la respiración lenta y profunda, el pecho subiendo y bajando con parsimonia—. Faltan unas horas aún; el fuego en Escorpio no se ha apagado aún.

—Pero cuando lo haga...

Dharma reunió fuerzas de donde ya no tenía para incorporarse durante unos segundos. Las esmeraldas de Xenia brillaban a causa del reflejo de una de las débiles antorchas en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y se concentró en transmitirle toda la firmeza que fue capaz de proyectar, esperando que fuera capaz de notarlo pese a la penumbra.

—Cuando lo haga, aún quedarán cuatro horas por delante —contestó, dejando caer la cabeza en su regazo nuevamente.

Xenia volvió a jugar con su cabello, enredando finos mechones de oro entre sus dedos y presionando sus labios juntos, reacia a dejar el asunto así como así.

—Sophia no tiene por qué pagar lo que...

—No, pero Athena debe volver —murmuró Dharma, zanjando el asunto.

La Amazona de Géminis suspiró. Reacomodándose en su lugar, se dobló sobre sí misma hasta lograr apoyar su frente contra la mejilla del hindú, respirando pausadamente y preguntándose qué pasaría si _ella_ introducía una variable a la ecuación. ¿Qué tan mal podría salir? El margen de error sería muy grande, tal vez demasiado, pero quizás valiera la pena intentarlo. No por ella, no por Athena, ni siquiera por su compañero del sexto templo: lisa y llanamente, por Sophia. Pero también había otra cuestión: si hacía las cosas a su manera, cabía la gran posibilidad de que Dharma no sólo muriera, sino de que su alma se fusionara de una vez por todas con... Y no, tal vez no debiera permitirlo.

Porque podía vivir y morir con el título de «traidora», pero jamás sería capaz de herir a los suyos, de herirlo a él.

No obstante, no por ello deshechó la idea de enfocar el asunto de otra manera. No le convencía el plan _oficial,_ no estaba de acuerdo y no creía que alguna vez pudiera estarlo. Rebelarse no era una opción porque no era estúpida y sabía que la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, y el paso que debían dar era necesario no sólo para su propia salvación, sino para la de toda la Tierra; pero no podía, simplemente no podía seguir las instrucciones que le habían dado. El Patriarca había comenzado un juego que ahora ellos debían detener. Y Xenia tenía la horrible sensación de ser sólo un peón en un tablero de ajedrez.

Un peón que, por si fuera poco, era terriblemente destructivo.

Las soluciones a un problema siempre son al menos tres, o cuatro. _Un extremo; el otro; avanzar en línea recta; volver._ Y ella se sentía en la obligación de hallar una quinta variable. Tal vez no lo lograra en ese preciso momento, pero aunque fuera en el último segundo, lo haría. No se sentía capaz de obedecer órdenes con las que no estaba de acuerdo y eso, encontrar la respuesta que buscaba justo en el instante crucial, le serviría de todas formas. Xenia cerró los ojos.

Que el cielo la perdonara, pero optaría por esa última opción; aquella que se le escapaba.

Pasara lo que pasara.

...

En el límite del Santuario, pasando la Casa de Aries y yendo aún más allá, a través del Coliseo y los campos de entrenamiento, Deyanira alzó la barbilla y su mirada se perdió en el cielo encapotado. Nubes espesas, densas y de un color gris oscuro con reflejos plateados cubrían las estrellas y conferían a la bóveda celeste un aspecto que, personalmente, a ella le ponía los pelos de punta. Había algo extraño en aquella tormenta y podía decirlo aunque aún no se hubiera desatado. Daba la impresión de que, más que ser un fenómeno climatológico, era un efecto colateral de algo mucho más grande.

Frunciendo el ceño, siguió su camino hasta la primera línea defensiva. Unos cuantos santos de plata protegían la entrada principal al Santuario, y contrariamente a lo que la Amazona de Leo había llegado a imaginar, era una armadura de bronce la que veía al frente de aquel pelotón. Curiosa, se acercó a ella sorteando escombros y columnas derrumbadas, apartando unos cuandos Caballeros de Plata en su camino.

Y mientras tanto, Chelsea de Andrómeda se preguntaba por qué, siendo que ella era de la orden de bronce, estaba al frente de aquel grupo de defensa. Porque sí, lo de sacrificarse y todo eso estaba muy bien y era un bonita leyenda, pero estaba a casi nada de quedar absolutamente convencida de que ya tenía la ecuación Santuario formada. Recordaba un dato importante de sus clases de matemáticas normales: todo número multiplicado por cero era igual a cero.

Bueno, los dorados eran _claramente_ el cero.

Miró por sobre su hombro derecho a la línea defensiva, todas armaduras de plata. Segundo rango en importancia y mantenían su cosmos apagado para que "no se les gastara".

 _Más ceros._

O ceros a la izquierda. Daba igual, seguían siendo inútiles.

—Así que finalmente alguien consiguió la armadura de Andrómeda. —Chelsea volteó hacia la voz y arqueó levemente una ceja al ver que se trataba de una Amazona de Oro, ni más, ni menos—. Oí rumores de que todos quedaban a medio camino.

No sabía muy bien qué contestar —mentira, ella _siempre_ tenía algo para decir—, ni si hacerlo. La había tomado por sorpresa la presencia de un santo de la orden que protegía las Doce Casas allí, en la primera línea. Se suponía que no corría ningún peligro, pero aún así... bueno, digamos que tampoco había aparecido ninguno de sus compañeros por allí.

—Exacto, todos —replicó ella, evaluando las piezas doradas con cierto recelo—. No _todas._

—Evidentemente —contestó la mayor, dedicándoles una mirada no muy agradable a los santos de Plata del fondo. Instantáneamente, a Chelsea le cayó un poco mejor—. ¿Qué haces al frente?

Chelsea movió los dedos en el aire, sus brazos relajados a los costados de su cuerpo; las cadenas tintinearon suavemente y pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que la Amazona de Leo esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Fue la orden que recibí.

— ¿Quién te la dio?, ¿Phoebe? —Chelsea apartó un mechón rubio de su propio rostro, resopló suavemente al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de confusión, y Deyanira aclaró—: Ocupa el puesto del Patriarca temporalmente, hasta que él...

—Entonces es la Matriarca —replicó—, no el reemplazo de alguien.

La joven griega calló, fundamentalmente porque acababa de comprender que la santa de bronce llevaba razón en ese punto.

Chelsea era aún más baja que ella misma, de contextura física menuda y manos increíblemente delicadas. El cabello rubio tenía cierto tono rojizo, percibible incluso bajo el resplandor plateado y turbio que proyectaba el cielo, y provocaba un extraño contraste con su piel caramelo. Los ojos entrecerrados eran de una tonalidad a medio camino entre el violeta y el azul, y aunque su mirada en sí era reservada, sus irises brillaban con alguna emoción que Deyanira no supo identificar. Podría haber sido determinación, tristeza o alegría. Su aura era cálida pero había cierto peligro implícito en su postura, y ella ya había comprobado que tenía la lengua afilada.

—Suerte en tu misión, entonces —dijo en voz baja, dándole la espalda y alejándose.

—No la más importante, dalo por hecho.

La Amazona de Leo dio media vuelta hacia ella, deteniéndose. La escrutó durante unos cuantos segundos y, finalmente, parpadeó y desvió la mirada.

—Me imagino —se limitó a contestar.

La guardiana del quinto templo zodiacal abandonó el lugar a paso firme. La capa impoluta ondeaba con suavidad tras ella pese a la densidad del aire y a la quietud del ambiente en general, y Chelsea se preguntó hacia dónde se dirigía. Sabía que la había malinterpretado y demasiado tarde reparaba en que su última respuesta había sonado muy arrogante; pero no, por supuesto que ella no se refería a que proteger el Santuario no era importante. Aunque tampoco era lo más importante que había...

Andrómeda suspiró, consciente de que estaba enredándose _otra vez_. Buscó la torre con la mirada, sintió su cuello tensarse al ver que el fuego en Escorpio parpadeaba cada vez con menos fuerza; sus cadenas volvieron a retorcerse con suavidad, produciendo un chasquido metálico que, aunque no le infundió tranquilidad, al menos le hizo ver que no estaba sola. Su mayor deseo en aquel momento era que aquella mujer, Phoebe, la Matriarca, supiera lo que hacía; por alguna razón confiaba en ella pese a no conocerla y esperaba, de todo corazón, que su estrategia funcionara. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera en su derecho de preocuparse.

Un rayo tiñó el cielo y la faz de la Tierra de un blanco espectral durante un par de segundos, y acto seguido, un trueno hizo retumbar el suelo. Sabía lo que venía, por supuesto, y también suponía el por qué de la cuenta regresiva que llevaba el reloj.

 _La guerra santa, Athena, Hades._

 _Los dioses gemelos._

Las cadenas de Andrómeda adquirieron un resplandor rojizo, como hierro incandescente, y Chelsea tomó aire. ¿Faltaría mucho? ¿Debía esperar, o adelantarse? Lo último que querría sería, precisamente, fallar por fallar. La tarea que le habían encomendado no sería fácil de cumplir, pero tampoco imposible. Tal vez debería...

Perdida en sus cavilaciones no notó cuando la tierra se cubrió de una finísima capa de escarcha. Sólo parpadeó para despejar su mente una vez que notó que el aire no sólo se había enfriado unos cuantos grados, sino que también el aire en sí, inmóvil y pesado hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, había mutado en un vendaval que poco a poco crecieron en intensidad. Alzó uno de sus manos para protegerse el rostro del viento gélido, tan brutal que parecía quemarle la piel. Alzó su cosmos y lo proyectó hacia adelante, buscando inmunizarse contra el frío y, también, intentando sondear así el espacio frente a ella en busca del origen de todo aquel movimiento repentino. Luego de unos segundos comprendió que era inútil: parecía no haber sido provocado por nada ni por nadie. A no ser que fuera alguien que no...

Chelsea adoptó una postura defensiva. El aire mismo parecía borroso y pronto comenzó a volar algo de nieve, pero fue perfectamente capaz de notar que una figura se acercaba a ellos desde el sur. Por la manera de andar parecía ser una mujer, pero su cuerpo tenía una forma extraña.

—Tiene una armadura —murmuró uno de los Caballeros de Plata a sus espaldas.

Y en efecto, daba esa impresión. Pero eso era imposible... ¿no?

La mujer se detuvo a unos diez o quince metros, y Chelsea reprimió un escalofrío involuntario al ver que sus párpados estaban sellados y sus labios, lastimados. La palidez espectral de su piel parecía ir a juego con su cabello turquesa claro, y su cuerpo...

—Es la armadura de Acuario —susurró, dando un paso al frente para acercarse a ella. Si portaba una armadura no debía ser una enemiga, o eso supuso; cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros de distancia, Andrómeda hizo un esfuerzo para hacerse oír a pesar del viento—. Eres la Amazona de Acuario, ¿cierto?

Entonces reparó en que el oro estaba manchado de sangre.

Chelsea recordó uno de los cuentos que solía contarle su padre cuando iban de campamento al bosque para asustarla o prevenirla, nunca lo supo; uno que hablaba sobre criaturas así de arruinadas, así de corrompidas, con una belleza indudable pero espectral e, incluso, siniestra. La memoria cobró fuerza cuando la joven abrió los ojos. Quizá en algún momento hubieran sido bonitos, pero aunque no presentaban el típico aspecto lechoso de las personas ciegas, era evidente que ella lo estaba; parecían haber sido cubiertos por un velo o, mejor, por hielo. La mirada vacía, el rictus neutral. Inexpresivo.

Muerta en vida.

Chelsea de Andrómeda retrocedió un par de pasos, incrementando la fuerza de su cosmos y preparándose para atacar y cumplir con la orden que le habían dado: defender al Santuario de enemigos.

Incluso si esos enemigos habían estado, alguna vez, en su mismo lugar.


	8. 8

**Capítulo 7**

Alen frunció el ceño cuando un copo de nieve le rozó la punta de la nariz. Alzó la vista al cielo, de un gris plomizo y menos turbio de como lo había notado unos minutos atrás; casi al instante sus ojos claros se desviaron hacia la punta de la torre de piedra, allí donde el reloj que contabilizaba el tiempo que quedaba hasta el desastre permanecía incorruprible a pesar de la nevada y del viento. Mientras observaba, el fuego de Escorpio se apagó con un último parpadeo.

El Caballero de Piscis acomodó la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza, cuidando de que ni un solo mechón de cabello quedara expuesto a la intemperie, y acto seguido cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Llevaba aproximadamente una hora sentado allí, en el borde de la fuente de piedra de la plaza central, viendo el agua correr y cristalizarse debido al frío. Las calles que se ramificaban hacia afuera a partir de aquel lugar lucían húmedas y frías, no del todo oscuras gracias al resplandor plateado que arrojaba el cielo sobre la tierra. Y vacías. Lo único que se oía era el agua en movimiento y el ocasional crujido de las hojas secas siendo arrastradas por el viento, e incluso aquello le sabía a vacío... y no le daba buena espina, bajo ningún punto de vista. No había un solo rectángulo de luz que indicara la presencia de vida inteligente dentro de las casas, e incluso la pequeña capilla lucía abandonada. Él mismo se había encargado de sumir al pueblo entero en aquel estado de quietud, así que tampoco le sorprendía demasiado.

Se preguntó qué estaría sucediendo en el Santuario mientras él hacía guardia allí. Había visto el cordón defensivo cuando traspasó los límites exteriores, y también se había preocupado... tal vez más de lo estrictamente necesario. En sí, estaba dividido: una parte de él consideraba que enviar un dorado a proteger la población indefensa era un acierto, pues un solo hombre era más que suficiente; pero por otro lado, había un santo de oro menos en las doce Casas. Uno menos, una fuerza menos a la hora de proteger a Athena.

Meneó la cabeza. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de las angostas calles de piedra, vagó por los tejados de las casas, barrió el cielo una vez más. Creía haber logrado algo parecido al estado de calma que necesitaba en ese momento.

Hasta que oyó un pequeño sonido, como una ramita quebrándose, justo detrás de él.

Quizá otro dorado hubiera considerado todas las teorías posibles acerca de la procedencia del ruido, pero no era su estilo. Elevando su cosmos lo suficiente como para protegerse de una amenaza promedio volteó ciento ochenta grados, provocando un revuelo con su capa y produciendo un sobresalto perceptible en aquel sujeto, el que había quebrado —tal vez accidentalmente, tal vez para hacerse notar— la ramita. Fue eso justamente lo que hizo que Alen frunciera el ceño una milésima de segundo antes de poder ver a su objetivo. Si se tratara de alguien con intenciones hostiles no...

—Alen de Piscis, ¿cierto? —inquirió una voz, con más calma de la que habría esperado. El Caballero del último templo zodiacal arqueó ambas cejas cuando comprendió quién era el recién llegado; deshizo la postura defensiva, guardó la rosa que había preparado y se limitó a observar con cierto asombro. Arion pareció relajarse un tanto, pero su expresión se mantuvo mortalmente seria—. ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Tú eres el discípulo de Deyanira, ¿cierto? —preguntó él a su vez, cruzándose de brazos ante el asentimiento mudo del menor—. No deberías estar aquí.

Arion pareció a punto de replicar, pero lo pensó mejor; airado, resopló por lo bajo y le echó un vistazo furtivo al reloj de la torre, casi como si temiera que en algún momento desapareciera. O peor, como si esperara que ya todas las llamas se hubieran consumido. Finalmente volvió a centrarse en Alen, quien no sabía si la actitud del futuro santo de Leo lo divertía o lo preocupaba.

—Mi maestra desapareció —confesó—. La orden de la Matriarca llegó hasta mí, y...

— ¿Te refieres a la que transmitió a través de su cosmos?

El niño asintió.

—Las órdenes para ella eran quedarse en la Casa de Leo y asegurarse de que yo hiciera lo mimo, pero se fue.

El Caballero de Piscis torció el gesto.

—Así que tú simplemente asumiste que como tu maestra podía desobedecer a la Matriarca, tú también podías. —El aprendiz abrió la boca para contestar, pero el mayor alzó una de sus manos en una señal de alto—. Escucha, Arion. Nada, absolutamente _nada_ te autoriza a incumplir una orden directa. No porque seas un niño —agregó, sabiendo que lo más probable era que lo hubiera malinterpretado—, sino porque te estás preparando para ser un guerrero. Y por más que tengas un rango alto con respecto al resto, desde el momento en el que recibas la armadura de Leo serás un soldado; tanto ante Athena como ante la Matriarca.

—Y un soldado sigue sus órdenes al pie de la letra —murmuró él por lo bajo, aunque sin agachar la cabeza ni dar muestra alguna de sentirse avergonzado—. Eso lo entiendo.

—Entonces no deberías haber salido de tu templo —dictaminó Alen—. Vuelve a la Casa de Leo, Arion. Le avisaré a Chelsea que se adelante y te encuentre en el camino.

Volteó y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la entrada del Santuario, frunciendo el ceño al notar algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Desde su posición, anclado al suelo y rodeado de casas —que si bien eran bajas y eran muy pocas las que contaban con un piso adicional— que más bien eran un estorbo para su visión en aquel momento, habría jurado que el aire en la zona de los límites del Santuario no era _sólo_ aire. Había algo más, algo como... ¿nieve? ¿Acaso era posible que _nevara_ en aquel lugar, en esa época del año? Estaba casi completamente seguro de que no.

— ¿Qué hace Kairos de Acuario aquí? —preguntó Arion, con tanta liviandad como si preguntara por el pronóstico meteorológico para el resto de la semana. No lucía sorprendido ni alarmado, y Alen llegó incluso a cuestionarse si estaría al tanto de la desaparición de la amazona del onceavo templo.

—Me encantaría saberlo —murmuró. Intentó comunicarse con quien en algún momento había sido su discípula pero Chelsea no contestó, y una sensación de alarma le puso los nervios de punta cuando sintió que su cosmos había tomado un tinte agresivo, como si estuviera siendo atacada. Pero no podía ir hasta allí, no podía abandonar su puesto...—. Arion, te quedarás conmigo aquí.

—Pero...

—Es una orden.

Alen se alejó un poco de la fuente y una ráfaga de viento gélido le echó la capucha hacia atrás. Sin pensarlo demasiado escogió una casa al azar y trepó hasta el techo, plantándose con firmeza sobre el tejado. La capa que colgaba a sus espaldas pareció cobrar vida propia y comenzó a agitarse violentamente. Se vio obligado a entrecerrar los ojos al escudriñar la lejanía, la zona de entrada al Santuario, e incluso así no logró ver nada que demasiado revelador. Daba la impresión de que había descendido una nube y había cubierto por completo aquella franja, y el terreno estaba completamente oculto tras ella. Su mirada se deslizó hacia arriba, a las tierras más altas, allí donde las doce Casas dibujaban un camino serpenteante hacia la cima, hacia el templo de Athena. Las construcciones en mármol eran pequeños puntos perdidos en medio de un amasijo de rocas impenetrables a primera vista, y percibirlos así sólo logró agravar la sensación de alarma; nuevamente fijó su atención en la entrada, más allá de la Casa de Aries, pero seguía sin poder distinguir nada.

Y en los límites del Santuario, a lo largo y ancho de toda la zona colindante, el terreno se estaba transformando poco a poco en un páramo helado. Los escasos árboles que alcanzaban a verse desde allí, desde el gran arco de entrada, parecían esqueletos negros; vagos trazos de tinta sobre el cielo gris plomo, un despojo de lo que habían sido. La tierra y las briznas de hierba habían quedado sepultadas bajo una capa de hielo cristalizado e incluso la torre del reloj parecía haber cedido ante el frío; la piedra escarchada, el color deslucido. Lo único que aportaba al paisaje un poco de algo de color brillante, eran las pequeñas llamas azul brillante... las que aún quedaban encendidas.

—Deberías irte. —La voz de la Amazona de Acuario cortó el silencio como un cuchillo, vacía pero, incluso así, increíblemente fría. Chelsea se tensó, intentando reprimir un escalofrío y apretando las manos en puños para contener sus cadenas—. Todos deberían irse.

— ¿Y por qué habría de confiar en ti? —siseó Andrómeda, apretando los dientes—. Todos te creíamos muerta, el dios Hades es quien probablemente haya enviado esta tormenta —dijo, echándole un vistazo furtivo al cielo—, y entonces vuelves ¿y nos dices que huyamos?

Kairos ladeó levemente la cabeza, inexpresiva. La nieve comenzó a fusionarse con el viento y los copos fueron adquiriendo mayor tamaño, viéndose más como pequeñas cuchillas que como esferas esponjosas, y Chelsea temió que aquello se transformara en una tormenta de nieve en toda la regla. El aire continuaba enfriándose y parecía arremolinarse en torno a la figura de la joven pálida frente a ella, agitando su cabello y los restos de su capa —que estaba hecha jirones—, dándole todo el aspecto de ser alguien lejano, como inalcanzable en todo sentido. Tal vez una deidad del hielo vengativa, o un fantasma de esos que no han alcanzado el descanso eterno y vagan intentando hacer tanto daño como les sea posible. Chelsea creía en ese tipo de historias; su padre se había encargado de ello.

—Váyanse. Marchen hacia el pueblo, aquí serán completamente inútiles —repitió.

—No.

La Amazona de Acuario permaneció inexpresiva.

—No falta demasiado para que suceda lo que tenga que suceder. El pueblo necesitará protección y no podrán hacer nada aquí. —Una ráfaga de viento arrastró pequeñas agujas de hielo hasta su rostro, pinchándola y, probablemente, haciéndola sangrar—. Son incapaces de detenerlos.

—Alen de Piscis está allí. Un solo dorado es más que suficiente para proteger un área tan pequeña, ¿no? —desafió.

—Váyanse.

—No. La Matriarca Phoebe sabe lo que...

Kairos de Acuario alzó la mirada y Chelsea de Andrómeda calló. Por un momento creyó que finalmente veía su lado humano, un atisbo de sus emociones aunque no fueran otra cosa que violentas; pero no, era más que eso. Más allá, más terrible, más atemorizante. Sus ojos fríos parecieron incendiarse con fuego blanco, una de sus manos viajó hasta su propia clavícula como buscando algo que no alcanzó a ver. El viento cesó y la temperatura detuvo su descenso, y durante un instante en el que nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar, la guardiana del onceavo templo pareció congelar el tiempo mismo por voluntad propia.

—Phoebe no tiene idea de a quién se enfrentan.

Chelsea notó movimiento a sus espaldas e intentó ordenar al pelotón que no atacara, pero lo siguiente que supo, la siguiente cosa de la que fue plenamente consciente, fue de que una de sus mejillas estaba pegada a la tierra helada, su armadura plegada contra el suelo, su cabello desparramado entre la nieve. Intentó mover una de sus manos para impulsarse hacia arriba y levantarse, pero sus músculos no respondieron. El pulso se le aceleró y tuvo la espantosa sensación de que su corazón había subido hasta su garganta; la parte trasera de su cráneo pareció reaccionar a sus latidos y un agudo hormigueo se apoderó de su lengua. Su primer impulso fue el de buscar con la mirada a la Amazona de Acuario, de confirmar que...

Pero no veía nada.

La desesperación le subió hasta la boca como bilis, ácida. No importaba dónde mirara, el panorama era igual: negro, negro, negro. E incluso esa desesperación comenzó a parecerle lejana, aturdida...

Alen de Piscis notó eso. Apretó sus finos labios juntos, frustrado y aún encaramado en el techo de una de las casas del pueblo, preguntándose qué estaría sucediendo en la primera línea de defensa. Él había querido rodear la frontera con un campo de rosas, pero Chelsea había rechazado de plano el ofrecimiento alegando que, en el mejor de los casos, el resto de los santos se pondrían a vomitar y no podrían luchar; lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto, pues ella era la única —aparte de él, claro— que había crecido rodeada de veneno. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho de todas formas.

Volteó el rostro hacia atrás y, de reojo, examinó la plaza desierta. El agua de la fuente ya casi no corría, el viento se había intensificado y volvía a oír el suave crujir de las hojas secas contra el suelo. Pero no había nadie.

Con una sonrisa de lado, llegó a la conclusión de que Arion le caía bien.

...

Las llamas de Sagitario y Capricornio se habían consumido y a la de Acuario no le quedaba más que unos cuantos minutos de vida, pero Arion no se enteró. A las afueras del Santuario y lastimosamente lejos de los límites, el niño se preguntó —y no precisamente por primera vez, pues llevaba cuestionándose la misma cosa hacía casi una hora— _por qué_ estaba allí. Era claro lo que estaba haciendo, sí; era obvio que no debía estar en ese lugar, también; era evidente que tenía que volver a las doce Casas tan rápido como pudiera, por supuesto. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, cuanto más ponía en tela de juicio la razón que lo había llevado hasta allí, menos lo comprendía y más le dolía la cabeza.

Más concentrado en el _por qué_ que en el _qué_ de la situación, uno de sus pies se enterró hondo en la espesa capa de nieve que cubría la tierra, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y provocándole un punzante dolor en la rótula cuando, en un intento de mantener a su maestra arriba y a salvo de la caída, cayó de lleno sobre la rodilla izquierda. El suplicio se extendió hacia arriba y pareció pegarle unos cuantos martillazos en el muslo, y aunque gruñó en voz baja, trató de mantenerse callado. Una ráfaga de viento helado le echó los rizos hacia atrás y Arion aprovechó para tomar la bocanada de aire más grande de su vida. El cuerpo inerte de Deyanira de Leo aplastaba sus brazos contra la nieve y, aunque la mayor parte de su anatomía estaba, de hecho, recargada contra el suelo, él se negaba rotundamente a liberar sus dos extremidades de debajo del peso muerto. Tenía la impresión de que desaparecería o que alguien se la llevaría si perdía aquel contacto.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, exhausto. Demasiado pronto la tela de su pantalón y las mangas de su chaqueta absorbieron la humedad de la nieve, dando toda la pinta de haber sido pasadas por agua. La piel de sus brazos y piernas comenzó a resentir el frío, erizándose y, posteriormente, entumeciéndose; pero aunque intentó ponerse de pie, su rodilla izquierda dictaminó que el peso de su propio cuerpo _más_ el de la Amazona de Leo era demasiado, y volvió a caer.

—Parece que tienes problemas para cargarla.

Arion alzó la vista con rapidez, alarmado, pues no había oído que nadie se acercara. Su corazón se aceleró y una sensación de ansiedad espantosa le retorció el estómago cuando, a su alrededor y sobre él y su maestra, comenzó a nevar otra vez, con suavidad y en un completo silencio. Deyanira solía decirle que no se dejara guiar sólo por el instinto pero, de haber podido, habría seguido aquel impulso primitivo, animal, de huir tan lejos como pudiera.

De pie frente a él, Kairos de Acuario torció sus finos labios en una sonrisa.

...

—Tabatha, presta atención.

La aludida alzó la vista de la lima de uñas que estaba utilizando, mirando a su alrededor con una mezcla de desdén y diversión. Sus ojos claros brillaron con un tinte perverso, y cuando alzó la comisura derecha de su boca para formar una media sonrisa y descruzó las piernas para sentarse como en teoría debía, los diez guardianes restantes se tensaron de una forma ridículamente perceptible.

—Estoy escuchando lo que dicen —aseguró, ladeando la cabeza—. No es mi culpa que ustedes no puedan hacerlo mientras se liman las uñas. O que ni siquiera lo hagan.

—Nunca te callas, ¿cierto? —espetó Claire de Dolios, frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia. Curiosamente, aunque no era la más poderosa de todos ni la mayor, era la única capaz de mantenerle la mirada y de hablarle como se le diera la gana; y es que la gente tendía a creer que _primero_ debía ganarse el respeto de Tabatha para _luego_ dirigirse hacia ella de forma irreverente sin sufrir daño alguno, pero era justamente al revés. Si Claire había visto eso, no estaba segura. Pero la guardiana de Psicopompo jamás le había puesto un dedo encima precisamente por eso: porque no parecía temerle y le hablaba como a un par, no como si fuera alguien inferior a ella y debiera ser castigada por expresar lo que fuera que le pasara por la cabeza.

—No —respondió simplemente, haciendo la mímica de lanzarle un beso a través del aire. De los trece tronos sólo dos estaban desocupados, y aquello le hizo arquear una ceja; cuadró los hombros y enderezó la espalda, súbitamente interesada en la reunión—. ¿Por qué Él no está...?

—Eso es justamente lo que estamos discutiendo —espetó la guardiana de Dolios, fulminándola con la mirada desde el otro lado del círculo—. Y ya que parece que de pronto quieres integrarte, dinos: ¿has tenido noticias de Natalia?

Tabatha parpadeó, evaluando la situación y examinando minuciosa y mentalmente todas y cada una de sus opciones, como si fuera descubriendo cartas del tarot. Decidió que su posición corporal era muy recta, muy evidente, así que relajó el torso hasta quedar totalmente repantigada contra el respaldo de su trono, en parte para aparentar despreocupación y en parte para ganar unos segundos más. Su dios no le había dado órdenes específicas acerca de cómo debía manejar la información con la que ella contaba. Lo lógico era pensar que, si no había hecho mención alguna a ocultar lo que sabía a sus demás compañeros, era libre de transmitirlo todo.

Sin embargo, había algo que no le daba buena espina.

Atrajo una de sus piernas hacia su pecho y apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla, rozando el dorso de su mano con los labios. Uno por uno, los fue examinando a todos. Jules de Agoreo, Cael de Cileno, el trono vacío de Natalia..., Meera de Acacesio, Claire de Dolios. Ésta última la perforó con sus ojos grises, pero Tabatha hizo caso omiso y trasladó su mirada hacia los siguientes tronos: Saev de Charidotes, Aure de Crióforo, Azhel de Diactoros, Onnel de Erionios, Laer de Enagonio y Lod de Enodios. Se dio cuenta de que conocía sus nombres e incluso sus historias, pero comprendió que no sólo no era conveniente, sino que, de plano, _no podía_ confiar en ninguno de ellos.

Sabía que había demorado demasiado en responder, que se había tomado demasiado tiempo al pensar en una réplica convincente, así que simplemente volvió a esbozar una sonrisa ladeada; a fin de cuentas, ¿qué más daba que comprendieran que ella _sabía_ algo? No era como si alguno de ellos fuera a atreverse a intentar obligarla a hablar.

—Sí, he tenido noticias de ella —contestó, clavando sus esmeraldas en los agudos irises de Claire a propósito, acentuando el gesto burlón tanto como le resultó humanamente posible—. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

—No —espetó ella a su vez, casi levantándose de su lugar. Tabatha la observó, divertida, plenamente consciente de que había caído en su juego—. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Oh, muchas cosas —replicó, dejando caer su mano para que todos vieran su sonrisa. Movió músculos, manipuló tendones, compuso una expresión perversa a sabiendas de que...

—No me interesa _esa_ parte —resopló Claire, hastiada y comenzando a sonrojarse.

Tabatha se puso de pie con elegancia. Su mirada recorrió el círculo de tronos una vez más, satisfecha con la impresión que había dado, para luego hacer un gesto displiscente con una de sus manos y darles la espalda. La vaporosa falda de su vestido ondeó tras ella con suavidad, y la guardiana de Psicopompo les lanzó un último vistazo por sobre su hombro.

—De todas formas no iba a contarte.

Conforme se alejaba de la sala, recordó unas pocas palabras de su dios: _Aquella no fue tu última vez; deberás volver, tarde o temprano._ Ella no solía ser buena para juzgar si un momento era apropiado o no, pero le pareció que ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Tabatha de Psicopompo abandonó el palacio sin mirar atrás.

...

El fuego en Acuario se había extinguido para cuando la tormenta de nieve cesó del todo. Alen de Piscis caminaba de un lado hacia otro, en círculos, en líneas rectas, en espirales, atrapado en el pueblo bajo el peso de una orden que él como guerrero y soldado del ejército de Athena debía cumplir quisiera o no.

 _Y no quería._

El cosmos de Chelsea llevaba horas ausente y él temía lo peor, pero era absolutamente incapaz de abandonar su puesto e ir hasta los límites del Santuario para confirmar aquel funesto presentimiento. El cosmos de Kairos se había esfumado tan repentina y silenciosamente como había aparecido y él aún seguía cuestionándose aquel hecho, dándole una y mil vueltas al asunto, intentando dar con una respuesta mínimamente coherente que aplacara, al menos un poco, su ansiedad. A lo lejos, la torre del reloj se erguía, imponente contra el cielo platinado. Su sentido del tiempo y el espacio nunca había sido demasiado agudo pero estaba completamente seguro de que en ese momento ya debería haber amanecido, como mínimo, dos o tres horas atrás. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y de cara al cielo, comprobó que la capa de nubes era lo suficientemente espesa como para tapar del todo los rayos del sol.

Si es que había salido.

A esas alturas, Alen tenía sus dudas.

De pronto, sintió como si _alguien_ tirara de él hacia abajo. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo pero lo único que vio fue un creciente agujero negro, expandiéndose con rapidez justo bajo sus pies; intentó apartarse, saltar e incluso encender su cosmos para combatir aquella densa negrura que parecía querer tragarlo, pero le resultó completa y absolutamente imposible. Frunció el ceño y pasó saliva cuando al intentar mover su cuerpo éste no respondió; de un segundo a otro y sin darle tiempo a nada, aquel hueco de _nada_ lo tragó. Tuvo la espantosa sensación de ser arrojado por el aire y de haber sido previamente paralizado con algún tipo de veneno, lo cual, evidentemente, no tenía ningún sentido.

Con los ojos cerrados y los músculos agarrotados, esperó a que todo aquello terminara. No estaba seguro de cuándo había ocurrido exactamente, no habría podido definir el momento justo en el que volvió a tierra firme y recuperó la movilidad de sus extremidades, pero sí era plenamente consciente de que tuvo que permanecer estático unos cuantos segundos más, esperando a que menguara el mareo. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a probar su resistencia física, sólo atinó a ponerse de pie y a abrir los ojos.

Estaba frente a las puertas dobles de la Sala Patriarcal.

Sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: _Dakini._ Lo más probable era que ella lo hubiera teletransportado hasta allí, pero eso sólo abría otra interrogante igual de inquietante que el agujero negro que lo había absorbido: ¿por qué no le había avisado vía cosmos? La Amazona de Aries se caracterizaba por ser un tanto impulsiva, sí, pero solía guardar las formas y, además, no había la suficiente confianza entre ellos como para que pudiera tomarse la libertad de arrojarlo de un lado a otro sin preguntar primero. A no ser...

A no ser que no estuviera en condiciones de elevar su cosmos.

El Caballero de Piscis posó una de sus manos allí donde las hojas se unían, sin pensarlo demasiado. Elevó su propio cosmos y alzó la barbilla cuando las puertas se abrieron hacia adentro, cediendo ante su toque y revelando la sala de mármol, la alfombra roja, la araña de oro y cristal que colgaba del cieloraso, el trono..., lo primero y lo que más poderosamente llamó su atención fue el trono. Una joven de vestiduras negras y larga cabellera color vino lo observaba desde allí con una mezcla de tantas emociones que, en definitiva, lucía casi inexpresiva. A su derecha, estoicamente de pie y portando a Géminis, Xenia; y a su izquierda, protegido por Virgo, Dharma parecía examinar cada una de las expresiones del guardián del último templo zodiacal. Sus ojos dispares emitían un brillo siniestro.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué ocupas el trono? —Alen se adelantó un paso, sus irises pretendían lacerar a aquella usurpadora hasta la médula—. ¿Con qué derecho te sientas en él?

Ella no respondió. Se limitó a desviar la vista hacia abajo, a los pies del trono, allí donde la breve escalinata que conducía a la tarima sobre la cual estaba ubicada comenzaba. El Caballero de Piscis siguió la dirección de su mirada casi por inercia, y...

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Quiso dejarse caer de rodillas, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar lo suficiente como para hacer eso.

Perfectamente alineados y cada uno ocupando su respectivo lugar, Dakini de Aries, Said de Tauro, Lievin de Cáncer, Argia de Libra y Aitor de Capricornio permanecían arrodillados en el suelo, postrados ante la joven, sus palmas pegadas a la alfombra y sus cabezas gachas.

— ¿Qué hacen? —susurró a media voz, sintiendo que sus palabras morían antes de lograr abandonar su boca por completo—. ¡¿Qué hacen, bastardos?! —El estado de aletargamiento en el que había quedado sumido instantes atrás fue rápidamente reemplazado por incredulidad y luego, por furia. No, no comprendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: Athena estaba allí afuera reforzando la protección del Santuario y arriesgando su propia vida y sus compañeros simplemente se habían anclado frente a alguien que, estaba seguro, no tenía ningún derecho a ocupar el lugar del que había tomado posesión—. ¡Levántense! —Su cosmos se alzó como si tuviera voluntad propia, tentáculos de pura energía golpearon a los cinco que reverenciaban y los lanzaron por los aires; él volteó, entonces, hacia el trono—. Por última vez: ¿quién eres?

—No la mayor amenaza, puedes estar seguro. —Natalia de Argifonte sonrió y, en ese preciso instante, un trueno retumbó del otro lado de las gruesas paredes de mármol, provocando que la mismísima construcción temblara por completo. Más allá de las puertas dobles, que habían quedado abiertas, el cielo comenzó a tornarse negro. Densas nubes se arremolinaron sobre ellas mismas, con parsimonia, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo porque estaban, sencillamente, tomando el de ellos.

—Hades —susurró Xenia, su mirada turbia.

—Y los dioses gemelos —siseó Natalia, clavando su mirada felina en el santo de Piscis—. Dime, Alen, ¿cómo piensas ganar esta guerra si Athena no está aquí?

Alen no respondió. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, sentía la garganta hinchada y su cabeza vibraba al compás de un sordo zumbido que parecía murmurarle la misma cosa una y otra vez al oído: _traición, traición, traición, traición, traición._ Desde el suelo y a unos cuantos metros de distancia Lievin le lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero el pisciano no lo notó.

— ¿Me buscabas?

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia la puerta. Alen se movió hacia allí lentamente, como una mosca atrapada en un tarro de miel. Un presentimiento pesado, hondo y oscuro oscilaba entre su mente y su corazón, subiendo y bajando, aleteando cada vez con más fuerza, buscando librarse de aquella sustancia pegajosa que le impedía moverse.

En el umbral, el Patriarca y la antigua amazona de Sagitario permanecían de pie, flanqueando a una tercera figura, más pequeña que ellos: en el centro y más adelante que las máximas figuras de autoridad a nombre de la diosa, Sophia alzaba el mentón, desafiante. Era Phoebe quien sujetaba el báculo de Niké, y no ella; los adornos de oro, aquellos que le conferían un aspecto aguerrido pese a ser, probablemente, la joven más dulce y amable de todo el planeta, habían desaparecido. Era sólo ella, con su vestido manchado de barro y su cabello despeinado a causa del fuerte viento. Era sólo ella. Y parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

Ella, Sophia.

No Athena.

 _Traición, traición, traición, traición._


	9. 9

**Capítulo 8**

Sus pasos hacían evidente el correr de los segundos, cada uno marcado a consciencia y perfectamente controlado. El chasquido de sus sandalias contra el suelo de mármol rojizo le brindaba cierta sensación de seguridad; no le gustaba el silencio, y aunque lo pasaba mejor estando sola y de hecho creía estarlo justo en ese momento, tenía una necesidad inconsciente y casi enfermiza de hacer notar su presencia... aunque fuera al aire, aunque resultara completamente inútil. Su vestido color crema era sencillo, con un suave escote redondeado a la altura de la clavícula y con mangas hasta los codos, su cintura marcada gracias a una fina cuerda de cuero trenzado anudada a la altura de su ombligo, sin adornos, bordados o detalles que, al fin y al cabo, no servirían para otra cosa que llamar la atención.

Y si iba a hacerlo, Claire de Dolios prefería que fuera por _ella misma,_ y no por un trozo de tela.

Decenas de gruesas columnas jónicas se alzaban a ambos lados del extenso corredor, por el cual avanzaba como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía; detrás de la fila de la derecha el templo se ramificaba hacia dentro, y tras la de la izquierda, el cielo brillaba con un resplandor plateado que, en otras circunstancias, probablemente le habría puesto los pelos de punta. O tal vez no. Desde su nacimiento sólo había tenido dos posibles destinos: portar la armadura de Virgo, o morir. Y era evidente que Virgo no estaba allí para protegerla, de modo que no era muy difícil deducir qué había ocurrido años atrás. Había esperado poder descansar en paz tras su derrota frente a Dharma, vagar por los Campos de Asfódelos eternamente, o tal vez, incluso, solicitar ser enviada al mismísimo Tártaro como castigo por haber fallado. El problema era que no había tomado en cuenta una tercer variable.

No lo había tenido en cuenta a _él_.

Ni a la profecía.

No es como si se la hubieran contado o como si hubiera estado muy interesada en saber qué decía, qué vaticinaba, y tal vez ese había sido su gran error; pero de todas formas no le habrían permitido leerla u oírla, así que... _nada_. Si le hubiera sucedido a otra persona lo que a ella probablemente creería que el destino había sido totalmente injusto, pero era incapaz de ver su vida desde un punto de vista objetivo. Creía en el karma y en las indescifrables leyes del universo, y eso implicaba ser consciente de que cada cosa que le ocurría y le había ocurrido en el pasado no eran otra cosa que el fruto de acciones previas, e incluso de _vidas_ previas. Se creía merecedora de cada mínimo asunto que día tras día debía enfrentar... para bien y para mal. Después de todo, si ella no era la indicada para estar en ese lugar, ¿por qué había terminado allí?

Giró hacia su izquierda, pasó por entre dos columnas y continuó caminando hacia adelante, hasta que su cadera chocó contra la gruesa y ornamentada baranda de mármol del amplio balcón. Una brisa cálida, húmeda y cargada de olor a lluvia le echó hacia atrás los pocos mechones que caían sobre su rostro, despejándolo y haciéndole cosquillas. El aire en sí estaba cargado de estática y era denso, notó; la piel de sus antebrazos desnudos se erizó con malestar, y el fino vello que cubría su nuca reaccionó cuando un tenue relámpago iluminó el cielo. La antigua torre de piedra agrietada, aquella cuyo reloj parecía estar poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo, se alzaba a lo lejos como algo aún más pequeño y más frágil que un alfiler. Sólo la llama de Piscis permanecía encendida. Sus dedos acariciaron el mármol, su cabeza se ladeó levemente hacia un lado. Le hubiera gustado saber...

Pero ella era Dolios.

Y no servía a un dios menor.

Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna vertebral y tuvo la sensación de que sus huesos habían sido inyectados con hielo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y su piel en general levantó temperatura de un momento a otro, repentina y preocupantemente rápido; una fina capa de sudor se formó en su frente, en sus párpados y sobre su labio superior, pero ella, que en un día normal no soportaba ni la más mínima mota de polvo ni la más insignificante muestra de suciedad, no pareció notarlo. Aún era consciente de dónde estaba y en qué posición, pero pronto su mente viajó lejos, hacia la Tierra, hacia el Santuario, hacia la armadura de Virgo. _Parecía llamarla_. Trató de mantener su mirada fija en un punto específico del paisaje, pero una pequeña gota de transpiración resbaló por su sien y fue parar a uno de sus ojos, provocándole una sensación de ardor insoportable. Su respiración se hizo pesada y su garganta se hinchó. _¿A ella? ¿Por qué la armadura la llamaba a ella?_ Tal vez algo le había taponado las arterias porque sintió cómo su piel se tensaba, cómo se ponía tirante sobre sus músculos y huesos, como si algo dentro de ella estuviera inflándose y su dermis no alcanzara a cubrirla por completo. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su cuello laxo, doblado en un arco doloroso; la parte trasera de su cráneo siguió los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, pesados, resonantes, y de cara al cielo, su percepción comenzó a volverse difusa. Una mancha negra, como de tinta, se expandió a lo largo y ancho de su acotado campo de visión, y Claire dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado.

 _Es que se estaba ahogando._

Creía haberse quedado ciega cuando dejó de ver las nubes sobre sí, pero una imagen desfiló frente a sus ojos vidriosos y ella... ella simplemente _no pudo_ ignorarla. Sus irises se tornaron lechosos al pretender concentrarse en aquella visión y algo en su pecho se agitó violentamente, como si hubiese un pequeño pájaro encerrado en su caja torácica y estuviera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por escapar. Vio frente a sí una armadura dorada, un trono... y más armaduras doradas, porque... Natalia lucía fatigada. Tal vez otra persona no lo habría notado, pero ella sí. Su cosmos delataba cuán tensa estaba en ese preciso momento y su aura, de un color vino opaco, se arremolinaba alrededor de su figura física mientras se fundía con otros colores. Habia un poco de negro allí, e incluso un poco de blanco...

—Es un poco tarde como para tomar un paseo, ¿no te parece?

—No me molestes —replicó Claire, fría y casi por inercia. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para deshacer los restos de la imagen que aún flotaban frente a sí, y respiró hondo cuando su visión volvió a quedar completamente despejada, limpia. No había sudor en su piel ni sensación de malestar alguno. Su cabeza no estaba echada hacia atrás y ninguna parte de su cuerpo dolía.

Por supuesto, ella ya sabía que ocurría.

Meera de Acacesio se acercó a ella con una sonrisa dulce. Su larga cabellera caoba caía sobre sus hombros y por delante de ellos, enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón; sus ojos cafés eran grandes y brillantes, y alguien que no la conociera podría incluso haber creído que la expresión amable que llevaba tatuada en sus facciones era algo natural, algo que le nacía del alma.

Bueno, no era así. Y personalmente, la guardiana de Dolios no la soportaba cerca.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó la menor, situándose a su lado y mirándola de reojo—. Juraría que luces cansada.

—Como si supieras algo sobre el cansancio —replicó, arqueando una ceja—. No tienes idea de lo que...

—Tú eres igual que yo, Claire —resopló Meera, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ambas estamos encerradas aquí hasta que nos ordenen lo contrario. Ambas estamos aquí por una razón en particular.

— ¿Vas a decirme que no estás de acuerdo con la decisión que tomó nuestro señor?

—En absoluto. —Meera sonrió enseñando sus perfectos dientes, complaciente—. Pero quizá haya quienes no aprecien tan amable gesto. No todos son como nosotras.

Claire arqueó una ceja. Una suave brisa cálida le acarició la piel y llenó sus pulmones de aroma a lluvia, a electricidad, a tierra mojada. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, no habló en un tono más alto que un susurro.

—No creo que tengas derecho a juzgar. ¿Qué te hace pensar así?

—Tabatha —replicó en seguida, alisando los pliegues de su falda y fingiendo estar más interesada en su aspecto que en la conversación—. Tabatha se ha ido. Abandonó el palacio hace una hora o dos, ni bien se fue de la reunión.

—Dejó su trono. —Meera asintió en silencio—. Bien, no veo cuál es tu punto ni a dónde quieres llegar. Sé un poco más... específica.

La guardiana de Acacesio la miró directamente, prácticamente quemándola con la mirada, pero Claire no se dio por aludida; con la vista al frente, esperó pacientemente a que la otra se dignara a hablar. Si quería hablar mal de una de sus hermanas de juramento le parecía que lo menos que podía hacer era obligarla a _decirlo,_ y no sólo a _insinuarlo._

—Tú oíste la... la profecía. —La mayor compuso una expresión de asombro ridículamente falsa, burlona, pero la otra continuó de todas formas—. La profecía de los veinticuatro. Y sé que sabes a qué se refiere, y sé que estás al tanto de lo que significa la situación actual.

Claire se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato. Los segundos se arrastraron hasta convertirse en minutos y ella apenas parpadeó. Tenía el presentimiento de que a Meera no le interesaba la profecía en sí, sino otra cosa: el asunto era, _¿qué?_ ¿Qué podría querer saber, qué le interesaría más que las líneas que las habían llevado a ellas hasta allí y a los dorados a ocupar sus templos? — ¿Y entonces? —inquirió, mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Por qué Tabatha se fue?

¿Sinceramente?

No tenía idea.

Pero admitirlo habría sido semejante a presentar una debilidad, un punto flaco.

—Oh, eso.

—Sí, eso. —Meera se acercó aún más a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal—. ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? —Al ver que la otra no tenía intenciones de contestar, resopló—. Vamos, Claire, somos iguales. En cuanto a historias, en cuanto a poder, en cuanto a...

—No, no somos iguales. —Sus finos dedos acariciaron el mármol, sus penetrantes ojos negros como el alquitrán permanecieron clavados en algún punto del paisaje frente a ellas—. Yo caí en batalla y acepto mi derrota. Tú sigues tras tu objetivo.

— ¿Acaso me ves persiguiendo la armadura de Cáncer, Claire?

—No. —La guardiana de Dolios la miró por sobre su hombro, su mirada brillando de una manera que hizo que Meera torciera el gesto, sintiendo el infantil impulso de taparse los oídos con ambas manos para no oír lo que su interlocutora tenía para decir. Claire pareció notarlo, porque torció la sonrisa—. Te veo detrás de quien la porta.

—Ambas fracasamos —se atajó la menor, cambiando de postura. Claire se preguntó, vagamente, si realmente creía que podría protegerse de lo que ella tenía para decir sólo _cruzando los brazos_ —. Ambas...

—Sí, pero lo tuyo fue simplemente patético —espetó la otra—. Podrías estar allí abajo ahora mismo, defendiendo a la diosa Athena y con una bonita familia dorada de buenos para nada.

—Estoy defendiendo a la diosa At...

—Pero no —continuó la mayor, cínica—, le entregaste tu honor al primero que se te cruzó. No sólo al primero, sino a tu _rival_ —siseó—, y por si fuera poco...

— ¡LO AMABA! —soltó Meera, mirándola con furia a través unas pocas lágrimas—. ¡Lo amaba! ¡Habría dado cualquier cosa...!

—Hasta tu vida.

— ¡No es asunto mío que tengas un corazón de piedra!

Claire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres patética.

Meera no respondió a eso. Sabía que la había humillado y que, de hecho, no debería haberse acercado a ella en primer lugar. El problema era que _realmente_ tenía algo importante que decirle.

¿O no?

Eran órdenes de Él. Y ella estaba a su servicio, le debía la vida, le había jurado fidelidad y además, lo hacía con todo gusto. ¿De verdad iba a retirarse sin cumplir lo solicitado sólo porque la guardiana de Dolios tenía un humor más malo que de costumbre? Ah, pero su orgullo no le permitía quedarse allí durante más tiempo, y su amor propio le decía que debía irse por donde había llegado antes de que... _antes de que empezara a llorar otra vez,_ pensó, furiosa.

Meera le dio la espalda y se alejó de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás y Claire sonrió, divertida por su reacción. No comprendía cómo habían llegado a aquel punto cuando en realidad, aunque ella disfrutaba sacando los trapos sucios de los demás al sol, nunca había tenido intenciones de hacerlo con sus compañeros de aquella vida: primero, porque no le correspondía a ella hacerlo; y segundo, porque cuando la guerra estallara en las narices de los dorados y no hicieran más que quedarse viendo chispitas de colores, serían _ellos,_ los habitantes de aquel palacio, los que tendrían que intervenir. Y prefería mantener una relación más o menos cordial con todos.

Caminó a lo largo del amplio balcón, pensativa. Se preguntó si los dorados sabrían ya la razón por la cual Natalia estaba sentada en el trono, y si no era así, por qué la estarían reverenciando. Estaba segura de que el Patriarca Argo _sí_ estaba al tanto de todo —o al menos de la mayor parte, lo cual le parecía completamente injusto—, pero también estaba convencida de que Sophia no tenía idea de a lo que se enfrentaba. Se preguntó, también, si no debería hacer algo al respecto. Se preguntó si hacerlo no significaría traicionar a su señor.

 _Dolios._

 _Confabulador._

¿Y si era precisamente eso lo que se esperaba de ella?

Él podría estar desdoblado y luchando constantemente contra su contraparte, contra _su otro lado_ , pero una cosa era segura: nunca dejaba nada librado al azar. Como deidad de la mente y la comunicación, como regente de signos de Tierra y Aire, era imposible que actuara dejándose llevar por impulsos. Y si ella había vuelto a la vida para ser la guardiana de, entre tantas otras facetas que podrían haberle tocado, la confabuladora, debería tener algún significado. Quizá era hora de actuar, de entrar a escena y encaminar la historia como a ella le pareciera mejor.

Le dio la espalda al paisaje, se alejó del balcón. Sus pasos volvieron a cortar el silencio y su falda ondeó suavemente tras ella. Pudo sentir dos cosmos divinos e increíblemente poderosos acercándose al Santuario, y supo que la carnicería no tardaría demasiado en dar comienzo.

Pero ella esperaría.

...

Las puertas dobles permanecían abiertas.

Había estática en el ambiente, incluso más que al aire libre, donde de un momento a otro podría desatarse una tormenta de proporciones épicas. El silencio era frágil. La falta de palabras y el eco de las últimas que habían sido pronunciadas, las de Sophia al irrumpir en el recinto sagrado, se habían mezclado y habían dado como resultado un zumbido molesto, sordo; la ausencia de cualquier otro sonido generaba una sensación de vacío, de haber entrado en un agujero negro. Esperando que todo se detuviera para siempre en ese preciso momento, o tal vez que lo que fuera que tuviese que estallar, que lo hiciera de una buena vez. Esperando. Dejando correr el tiempo como si éste pudiera arreglar el desastre por sí solo antes incluso de que ocurriera.

 _Nadie supo ver que el tiempo era una herida._

¿Hasta cuándo?

Sophia avanzó hacia el trono sin preguntar. No parecía una diosa sin todos aquellos adornos, sin el báculo de la victoria, con su vestido blanco manchado de barro; incluso su porte había cambiado, hasta su manera de caminar era diferente: no la de una reina, no la de una deidad. Su postura corporal y su mirada transmitían aún más fuerza que antes, pero ya no había rastro alguno de amabilidad en sus facciones ni sombra alguna de aquella aura misericordiosa que solía rodearla. Si alguna vez había parecido un tanto delicada, ya no. Todo eso parecía haberse esfumado, y ninguno de los dorados podría haber precisado _cuándo._ Su andar no era el de una diosa y, pese a que cada mínimo gesto suyo seguía proyectando seguridad y firmeza, era de otro tipo: no la de quien sabe que está por arriba de todos los seres humanos, sino la de...

La de una guerrera, tal vez.

Alen cerró los ojos.

Y cuando los abrió, todo seguía exactamente igual.

 _Traición, traición, traición._

¿Por qué nadie hacía nada? _¿Por qué él mismo no hacía nada?_

El Patriarca se adelantó un par de pasos como si quisiera alcanzarla y retenerla, pero Phoebe de Sagitario alzó uno de sus brazos, impertérrita.

 _Nada._

Xenia y Dharma observaban a Sophia desde sus puestos a los lados del trono. Ambos inexpresivos, ambos inmóviles; sus armaduras apenas relucían en la oscuridad, y aún así, el oro resultaba más brillante que sus ojos.

 _Nada._

El resto de los dorados mantenían la cabeza gacha, sus hombros echados hacia delante como si cargaran con un peso mayor al soportable.

 _Nada._

Lievin le sostuvo la mirada cuando la buscó pero, por más que indagó, no obtuvo respuesta a lo que él quería saber. ¿Por qué nadie parecía reconocer a Sophia? ¿Por qué, de pronto, Alen tenía la sensación de que estaba completamente sola? Conforme comenzó a sentir la desesperación subirle como bilis por la garganta y anudarle la respiración, el Caballero de Piscis apretó sus labios en una fina línea de impotencia y volteó el rostro lejos del holandés, quien agachó la cabeza para ocultar la única lágrima que se deslizó, silenciosa, por su mejilla.

Natalia hizo un pequeño gesto con una de sus manos, como indicándole a la joven que debía arrodillarse.

 _Nada._

Si Sophia no era Athena, ¿por qué no obedecía?

Una fuerza repentina, eléctrica e ineludible, cayó sobre los hombros de Alen y pronto sus rodillas se habían anclado al suelo de mármol con un sonoro chasquido. El Caballero de Piscis abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, e intentó volver a ponerse de pie, pero una violenta corriente lo golpeó en cada nervio y en cada célula. Doblegando, aplastando. Trató otra vez, pero parecía tener el peso del mundo sobre su espalda. De reojo, vio que a unos cuantos metros Sophia también había caído, postrada en una reverencia.

Un trueno hizo vibrar las columnas del templo y el aire se tornó denso, espeso, dulzón; un aroma a algo que sólo podría describirse como _muerte_ inundó el recinto, impregnando cada centímetro cuadrado disponible y provocándole arcadas. Quiso pararse, pero de nuevo, no pudo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Natalia, en un tono tan empalagoso como el espantoso hedor que pesaba sobre ellos.

—Eso pregunto yo. —Sophia, que al caer había cerrado los ojos y que aún los mantenía sellados, movió una de sus piernas hacia delante, hasta que sólo una de sus rodillas quedó hincada en el suelo; pareció estremecerse al afirmar su pie izquierdo y Alen comprendió que, al igual que a él, la estaban sometiendo a fuerza de dolor. Echó el peso de su cuerpo hacia aquel punto de apoyo, presionó hacia abajo. Sus manos temblaban pero, lentamente, logró ponerse de pie nuevamente. Cuadró los hombros y, parsimoniosamente, Sophia alzó la barbilla y abrió los ojos.

 _¿Y quién eres tú?, dijo el orgulloso señor, ¿que debo hacerte tales reverencias?_

 _Con pelaje dorado o con pelaje carmesí, un león sigue teniendo garras_

 _Y las mías son tan largas y afiladas, mi señor, tan largas y afiladas como las suyas._

—No —pronunció, cerrando sus manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo para detener el temblor y mirando directamente a todos y cada uno de los dorados—. No soy Athena.

Alen cerró los ojos. Sintió los cosmos de sus compañeros apagarse y tuvo la sensación de haber tragado ácido.

—Tal vez quieras decirnos cuál es tu verdadero nombre, entonces.

Lievin alzó la mirada hacia Natalia, su rostro contorsionado en una extraña mezcla de confusión y un dolor tan real, tan palpable, que el Caballero de Piscis se preguntó si habría alguna forma de repararlo más tarde. Y es que cada segundo que pasaba parecía dejar una herida, parecía quebrar algo, parecía...

 _Era una niña, una preciosa niña de cabello lila claro y grandes ojos verde agua. Correteaba a lo largo y a lo ancho del lugar, de aquel recinto casi palaciego que, según le habían comentado, era su nuevo hogar. Era divertido y se sintió extrañamente conmovida cuando la bañaron y vistieron con una hermosa túnica blanca con bordados delicados, de estilo griego y tela liviana, vaporosa. Recogieron sus bucles en una media cola hacia atrás, despejándole el rostro, y la ataviaron con unos cuantos adornos de oro: un delicado brazalete, un collar que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y una especie de diadema, también de oro, que parecían tallos y hojitas y flores entrelazados. Ella reía y reía, genuinamente divertida; las amazonas de plata que habían sido encomendadas a la tarea de alistarla decían que tenía "como un sol propio", o tal vez que ella misma era el sol. La risa de la niña hacía eco en el amplio salón de mármol y contagiaba a todo el que la escuchara._

Sophia sostuvo la mirada de Natalia durante largos segundos, férrea, su mirada firme pero con un matiz de tristeza innegable; el tipo de desazón que no permite otra cosa que seguir avanzando, que no deja lugar al arrepentimiento.

 _Una de las amazonas la instó a tomar su mano y la niña lo hizo, aferrando la palma de la mayor con sus dedos finos y delicados, inquieta, entusiasmada por saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Recorrieron pasillos, atravesaron arcos, pasaron a través de gruesas columnas y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo carmesí; la emoción contenida en pequeños saltos, la amplia sonrisa..._

Natalia alzó la barbilla unos milímetros. Sophia resistió.

 _Un hombre alto y ataviado con una gruesa túnica oscura, con bordados de oro y capa, se inclinó ante ella cuando llegaron a unas puertas inmensas, más altas de lo que la niña podía procesar. La amazona de plata soltó la pequeña mano y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, negando con la cabeza cuando la pequeña intentó alcanzarla y recuperar la confianza que le había dado su agarre durante el transcurso de todo aquel trayecto. Aquella mujer era la que la había llevado hasta allí en primer lugar, aquella que había bromeado hasta con la más insignificante de las cosas con tal de hacerla reír, con tal de que la risa cantarina no se apagara. ¿Por qué la soltaba? ¿Por qué se alejaba? ¿Por qué se arrodillaba frente a ella, por qué agachaba la cabeza? La niña la alcanzó y trató de alzarle el rostro a la mayor, de ver aquella curiosa máscara otra vez, pero la amazona resistió y no modificó su postura. Entonces, el hombre se acercó a ella y posó una de sus grandes manos sobre su espalda, justo en medio de sus omóplatos; no le dijo nada, y por más que buscó, la niña no vio ninguna sonrisa. Tomó una de sus manos y la obligó a cerrar sus dedos sobre algo grueso y frío, algo que rápidamente se tornó cálido. ¿Más oro?_

 _Niké, la Victoria._

Phoebe sintió el oro del báculo enfriarse contra la piel de su palma. El oro pareció perder su resplandor característico y fue opacándose hasta deslucirse por completo. Sus ojos, habitualmente cálidos y chispeantes, transmitían algo parecido a la derrota.

 _De pronto estaba en lo alto y frente a un montón de niños, algunos de su edad y otros, seguramente unos años mayores. Cuando los vio sonrió e intentó reunirse con ellos, pero una mano del hombre de la túnica oscura la detuvo, reteniéndola en su lugar, unos cuantos escalones por arriba de quienes consideraba sus pares. Notó, sin embargo, que ninguno de ellos sonreía ni parecía feliz. Y unos segundos más tarde, tratando de comparar sus miradas con algo que ella ya conociera para establecer algún tipo de referencia y poder comprender por qué no estaban contentos, se le ocurrió pensar que sus ojos, pese a ser tan brillantes como los propios cuando miraba su reflejo en un espejo, eran diferentes. Parecían... ¿mayores? Pero no mayores como un hermano mayor, sino mayores como..._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el hombre hacía un gesto. Pronunció unas pocas palabras y ella volteó a verlo directamente, sin comprender a qué se refería: "Salve, Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra inteligente; salve, nuestra diosa, protectora de la Tierra." Oyó un revuelo a sus espaldas y miró por encima del hombro para ver qué sucedía. Los niños. Los niños estaban..._

Los dorados permanecían postrados, aguardando lo inevitable.

 _Los niños se habían arrodillado. Y el hombre de la túnica también se arrodilló, y todos parecían dirigir ese gesto hacia ella. El báculo que aferraba con su mano derecha y cuya existencia ya había olvidado comenzó a brillar tenuemente, y parte de ese resplandor dorado la envolvió, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro. Algo desde dentro de sí la instó a ponerse derecha, y cuando sus irises dejaron de revolotear de un lado a otro como solían hacer, su mirada se tiñó de tristeza. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y, pese a ser aún muy pequeña para transmitir la firmeza de un líder o de alguien digno ante quien arrodillarse, el primer paso estaba dado._

—Hace muchísimos milenios —dijo Natalia, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo— una de las sacerdotisas de Hera fue tentada por el dios Zeus a entregarse a él. —De a uno, los dorados centraron su atención en la usurpadora, recelosos—. Ella cayó en las redes del señor de los cielos, y Hera los vio. Para salvarla, Zeus la convirtió en una ternera blanca, o, dicho de otra manera —agregó—, la selló. Hera le exigió que se la entregase a ella y le ordenó al gigante Argos, el monstruo de cien ojos, que la vigilase. —El Patriarca dio un paso al frente apretando las manos en puños, pero Phoebe le lanzó una mirada de advertencia; Natalia lo miró con frialdad—. Pero Zeus encargó a Hermes que rescatase a su amada. Lo guió transformado en pájaro hasta el árbol donde Argos la tenía atada y Hermes durmió al guardián con su flauta, matándolo con una piedra afilada cuando se cerraron todos sus ojos. Él, el dios Hermes. Él —pronunció, barriendo el lugar con sus ojos oscuros como la noche—, Argifonte.

— _El asesino de Argos_ —murmuró Lievin, mirando a Sophia como si la viera por primera vez.

—El nombre de la sacerdotisa era...

 _La amazona de plata parecía sonreír incluso a través de su máscara, y la niña pensó que le gustaría usar una igual._

— _¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?_

—...Ío.

— _Ío._

Sophia cerró los ojos, sintiendo que corría diretamente hacia una vorágine que parecía no tener ningún reparo en tragarla por completo. Podría cubrirla, sobrepasarla, ahogarla... La parte posterior de su cabeza comenzó a latir al mismo ritmo que llevaba su corazón, y pronto el interior de sus párpados se tiñó de un blanco brillante. Phoebe corrió hacia ella cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y la sujetó una milésima de segundo antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el piso; ella misma cayó de rodillas y acomodó a Sophia sobre su regazo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el nudo de acero que se le había formado en la garganta.

Natalia se puso de pie y bajó los escalones que unas horas atrás la habían llevado hasta el trono. Dharma y Xenia se limitaron a observarla, sin abandonar sus puestos pero siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. La joven intrusa traspasó la línea de dorados y siguió de largo, dedicándole apenas una mirada a Sophia al pasar junto a ella, y finalmente, se detuvo frente al hombre de la túnica negra, del casco alado.

—Patriarca Argos —dijo, cruzando sus manos por detrás de su espalda y mirando directamente al lugar por donde debían estar los ojos del hombre, ocultos por las espesas sombras que proyectaba el casco sobre su rostro. El sacerdote cuadró los hombros y Natalia torció sus labios—, mi señor Hermes le envía saludos —susurró. Desenfundó una corta daga y luego, una fracción de segundo más tarde y más rápida que la luz, enterró la hoja de plata en el pecho del hombre.

El cuerpo cayó, pesado.

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada; fue Natalia quien se movió más allá del cadáver y del charco de sangre, caminando con soltura entre un cementerio de esperanzas. Sabían lo que ocurriría a continuación y Alen pensó, desolado, que ni siquiera se creía capaz de verlo.

—No —jadeó Lievin, haciendo un ademán hacia adelante, como si quisiera ponerse de pie; una mirada indiferente de Xenia y el Caballero de Cáncer se dobló sobre sí mismo, gruñendo por lo bajo, reaccionando al dolor—. Por favor, no...

Phoebe cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sophia, presionándola contra su pecho y alzando su mirada hacia Natalia, de pie frente a ella y con la daga aún en su mano izquierda. Sus nudillos estaban manchados de sangre.

Sophia abrió los ojos, pero siguió viendo blanco. Brillo extenso, amplio, un velo que cubría todo su campo de visión. Creyó oír la voz de una niña llamándola, riendo, carcajeándose al aire con total libertad; pero no reconocía el nombre y, de hecho, no _se_ reconocía. Le pareció percibir un resplandor dorado sobre ella e intentó alcanzarlo con los dedos, pero éstos no respondieron; ¿se los habrían paralizado a propósito, para que no llegara hasta aquel halo de luz? Si era así, ¿por qué? Presentía algo. No estaba segura de qué, pero algo...

Phoebe presionó sus labios juntos al ver abrirse los ojos de la joven, al verlos vacíos. La mirada de un ciego, la mirada de un cadáver.

—Phoebe de Sagitario —pronunció Natalia—, debo...

— ¿Liberar a Ío? —replicó ella, su mirada encendida—. Mi juramento me ata a buscar todo lo que sea beneficioso para Athena —siseó—, no para Ío.

La guardiana de Argifonte parpadeó.

—Phoebe...

—Así que mantente alejada de ella.

—Phoebe...

—O te juro que...

—Phoebe, ¿no lo entiendes? —Natalia meneó la cabeza, se arrodilló a su altura—. Ío _es_ Athena. Sophia es sólo la envoltura terrenal. Lo siento —agregó, alzando una de sus manos a la altura del pecho de la sagitariana—, pero es la única forma —completó, empujándola hacia atrás y enterrando la daga una vez más.

La Amazona de Sagitario se lanzó hacia adelante para detenerla pero la hoja de plata halló un lugar entre músculo y hueso y, demasiado tarde, Phoebe cubrió el cuerpo de Sophia con el propio.

 _Sophia alcanzó la luz dorada, y la niña le sonrió._

Argifonte había cumplido su misión.

...

Claire de Dolios no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su señor en ese estado pero allí estaba, frente a ella, y no podía negarlo.

El salón de los trece tronos se encontraba desierto excepto por ella y el dios. Hermes, dios mensajero, de los ladrones y los caminos, patrón de tantas cosas y ninguna. Podía ver cómo batallaba contra sí mismo. Ahora que Argifonte había cumplido su misión y con ello, sellado una de las facetas de la parte griega, el asunto se había complicado para su señor. Era necesario que su contraparte romana —Mercurio—, siguiera con él, pues como regente de Virgo y Géminis debía estar consciente para que Astrea y Cástor y Pólux no provocaran un desastre. No podía sellar a Mercurio aún.

Pero no la tenía fácil.

Claire cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Vio un salón manchado de sangre, vio dos cadáveres y unos cuantos guerreros con armaduras de oro. Percibió desazón, tristeza, impotencia, pero sobre todo...

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Natalia aún ocupaba el trono? ¿Por qué su aura tenía un tinte oscuro, como si...?

Abrió los ojos, alarmada. El dios postrado en su trono, a unos cuantos metros de ella, destilaba el mismo tipo de oscuridad que la guardiana de Argifonte. Y por supuesto, Claire comprendió qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se preguntó si ese sería el momento preciso, el momento que había postergado un par de horas atrás. Quizás y sólo quizás debiera intervenir... _confabular._

 _Dolios._

Sin embargo, algo cambió en su visión. El ambiente en sí mismo pareció modificarse, mutar hacia uno más áspero y hostil. Un resplandor blanco iluminó tenuemente el salón de mármol y la guardiana de Dolios se tensó en su lugar, aferrando los costados de su propio trono. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué de pronto el lugar parecía estar congelándose, si...?

Una joven apareció, aparentemente de la nada, detrás del trono. Natalia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y, apenas volteó hacia ella, la intrusa reaccionó. No con excesiva energía, no con demasiada prisa. Movimientos calculados, precisos, fríos. Una mueca casi de aburrimiento pintada en su rostro de mármol.

Kairos de Acuario acabó con la guardiana de Argifonte, cortando su garganta con la misma daga que había utilizado ella en primer lugar.


End file.
